Power always comes with a price
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Pegasus is a new student to Xavier's school, still very much trying to come to terms with the reality that not only does he have his own insecurities to deal with, but now he also has to deal with that he was the boy who is labelled not only Mutant but also Murderer. Will Xavier and others help him cope with his new life and the curse of his abilities? Warning: Boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I hope you guys like my first attempt at a X-Men fanfiction. Thank you all so much for taking the time to ready it and I hope you all have a lovely day/night wherever you are! Warning: Story contains, boyxboy, heavy violence, death, dark themes, mentions of abuse, swearing and ratings may be turned up at a later time.**

* * *

I have spent years alone.

I spend every dark moment remembering what I am.

I am stained like Ink but even darker.

I have no mercy.

I have no sympathy.

I am a trained warrior who will not flinch if told to kill.

I was taught by my father for only one purpose; to destroy those who would otherwise set our goals apart or oppress us in a name of so called justice. A justice that itself is hard to distinguish between what would identify itself otherwise as dark. That always seemed to be the case with the world, no matter what the war or otherwise what the fight. There was always one side claiming what it was doing was for the ' _good'_ and that they were fighting against the evil _'evil'_.

But unlike my father I had something that he lacked.

Power.

The essential key to change, yes?

I have enough power to lay a human army to waste, and myself while I'm at it. There is enough power bubbling in my veins to make most people envious, to make little kids scream out in glee and excitement going, "Oh wow! I want that!" But not to really understand the full extent of what they are saying.

But this is where balance came in.

I had what my father was lacking, but he had what I was.

A future.

Power, be it physical or otherwise, what ever it was in any form, always came with a price. My price had been set, but for the point of arguments sake, I had never even asked for it. It had been thrust upon me without request and without my acceptance. Only now did I find myself coming to understand how useful it was.

But I divert from the point.

Most people like me could often pass of their lives in secret because either they have someone in power looking over them or because they are like me; a shadow in the night. As seen, I spent a lot of my life locked away at my home with my mother.

I could pass for 'normal' because mainly I hid all the time behind my disguise. Though when the mask was ripped away from me... that was when people tended to notice similarities between me and my parents.

I spent my first early years spending my time in shadows in disguise. Trained by father and mother every day. Any weakness or hesitation in my attitude was destroyed. I was one of the darkest children born, the most disgusting piece of trash ever allowed to grace this earth, according to my Dad. Though that was my father's training, to crush out defiance in me. To crush out weakness. To crush out morality except for the _'right'_ morale road.

Funny how the only right morale road, was always his? Wasn't it?

My mother taught me of freedom. To appreciate a life in a second because for however long that time could stretch, a second could be more filled with happiness and life than an eternity could be.

Ironic that I've not got long left to turn my hope toward that long of an eternity stretch, eh?

I remember the day they came for me on my thirteenth birthday. They stormed to our little house in the village neighborhood where I was hid and they began tearing it apart looking for me. The men who would come and claim their future weapon all stood with guns and guards against their skin. They were toy soldiers.

I came without a fight though. There were individuals who deserved my fight more than anything else and when the time should come, I would be more than happy to release my wrath upon them all. But I was cursed. I was as I had been told, the filth of the world converged into one.

I thought wearily, curling my hand as tightly as I could around the black iron roses of the balcony railing but feeling no blood rush free from a wound. I could only feel the chill of winter and the cold of the air bite into me as I would expect.

It was as you would expect most cities to look in the night, like out of some Hollywood film. A lone house stood on an mountain side, a long winding path extended from the rich black gates and down back to the main road.

I just shook my head at the sight and turned with a flourish, walking back into the large room around me and gazing directly at the place where I knew I would seek my answer.

I gazed over at the mirror. Now that I wasn't focusing on the misty disguise that the human world provided around everyone and everything not in it's claim, my true form was given to me. Frozen, platinum blond hair spiked from my head and a pair of golden eyes gazed at me as a black pupil changed every now and then, stretching out across the colour while the gold blindly burnt like a fire, sometimes grafting itself red and sometimes turning as frozen as silver, like the shade of my hair.

I hated the way I looked.

Like that of a siren. Beauty, taken to the extreme. Everything about my dying body was supposed to radiate almighty beauty. My hair was supposed to reflect my harshness, just like my inhuman eyes which would go back to normal eventually when I stepped back into the human world, the very smell of my body was enchanted with magic, my breath, the air I breathed in around me. It was all supposed to be intoxicating. Everything about me was to enchant those nearest me.

Sorry, I've gotten off subject haven't I?

Let's explain the story, from chapter one eh?

It was a day like any other. Near enough anyway.

It was early morning but still, he woke up covered in sweat from the nightmares. He looked at his phone for the date; the eighteenth of December. The year was two thousand and thirteen. These nightmares were destroying him. It was still the same nightmares which were repeating over and over again.

The room was nothing special though it was a safe place to the heaving boy and as he looked around, the familiarity of it calmed him.

The emerald painted walls with bookshelves shouldered every inch of available wall while a desk was pushed up against the window with sketches and loose pieces of writing which he had been working on. Then shined in the early morning light, pictures of people wondering, caught in time and now forever held there on paper. A form of their lives collected and frozen. The boy was an artist through and through, though he had more of a talent when it came to writing, which was to say something considering the incredible quality of the numerous sketches. He had painted across the various walls to resemble giant trees, or various quotes.

He rolled out of bed and wondered over to the bathroom, staggering on weak and exhausted legs, as he regarded his reflection in the mirror quickly; A small timid figure with even patches of blond and dark golden hair spiked up across a thin face with deep sea blue eyes.

As the hot water ran over him the steam that filled the room began to loosen his tense muscles. "Why are these nightmares not ending." His soft voice whispered. Mother said he could always have been a singer on the stage and while he still did acting, he always spent more time writing and drawing. Those were not just his talents, but also his passion. Each offered an element of escape and with the hell of the life that he was living? Escape was the bare minimum of what he needed.

After the waking shower he wondered over to the wardrobe pulling on the first outfit he could make which was a purple t-shirt and Jacket and some boxers with skinny jeans and sneakers. He looked around before he pulled on a purple beanie which kept his spikes of hair tamed and under control but went with his shirt, while making the dark purple colour pop against the ink black color of his jacket.

"Pegasus?" A soft voice sounded outside the bedroom door. "Can I come in? I heard you moving about in your room."

"Sure." He said though he made no eye contact as the soft footsteps entered the room.

"Pegasus you're still having nightmares aren't you?" He turned around to look at the owner of the voice.

His mother; Katie Smith, the most kind caring person you can think of. She often kept her blond gold hair in a ponytail down her back and had bright emerald eyes. The thing about his mother is that she is an example of why good people tend to come last unfortunately. When she was younger her parents had divorced and then left her out on the streets. When she had met Pegasus' father she said that had been the best thing that had ever happened to her but the fact was she had married a soldier just when they were both twenty and when he had gone to fight she had found she was pregnant with her son.

But as soon as she told him that she was expecting a baby he had walked out on her, only to come back when his family had threatened to disown him for doing such a deed.

Honestly, he would have done both of them a better favour by leaving.

He never provided anything though... well, nothing financial anyway, he provided plenty of abuse, and trips to the hospital. She worked all day around to provide for adored baby boy and herself, but Pegasus guessed he didn't make it any easier with the way he sometimes got into trouble at school. But she never got angry with him about it.

But here he was now, thirteen years old and feeling so much older than anyone at his age should. She often said that he reminded her of how she was when she was at his age, before she had gone to college to become an artist and work in designs, managing to do so on a scholarship, a very lucky scholarship indeed.

"Yeah. They just… they wont stop." He whispered, turning his gaze away but still openly telling the honest truth before she hugged him.  
"Its okay. One day, everything is going to make sense baby. I promise." She looked at her watch and he noticed she was already in her suit for a day in the office. It was these rare moments he ever got to spend with her. She was either at the office or when she got home, sleeping because of the ridiculous hours she had to put in to support both of them.

Pegasus guessed she could see the way he was thinking, mother had always been able to read him better than as if he was an open book. "I know you hate that I work the way I do but it will all change one day. I will sell some of my paintings soon and then maybe I can look for a new job." She said gently, her voice soft and her gaze even more so as she sat next to her son on the bed, gently running her hand through his hair.  
"But mom, I know how desperate you are to design outfits and paint some of the best portraits since-"

He sighed; hard as he tried, he could never remember any of the names of any artists.

"Vincent van Gough" She smiled, "and maybe one day I will but for now this is how it has to be now come on. I will drop you off at school. For now... I think you better go down stairs. Your father is waiting for you."

The six words that terrified him.

And it was just how it was with every morning in his home.

He gasped as the foot connected with his stomach again and the air rushed out of his lungs. It was hard to do pretty much anything other than think about the taste of blood in his mouth as a small burst of crimson broke between his lips, and splattered across the harsh brickwork of the fireplace in the living room. "You're pathetic!" A voice boomed over him... A voice he was used to now.

Used to hearing abuse shouted at him as he was hurt.

Used to the beatings...

This beating... this was a usual morning or in some cases for him, night.

He was nothing special. He guessed he was like most other kids his age, my life seems focused on the usual things: his education, worrying about being popular (Which is far from what he really could be.) and a love life which was basically... none existent, (in the eyes of his parents at least), and yet also the reason his current predicament.

He slowly gazed back up just in time to catch his Father's gaze.

His father stood over him, with his eyes glinting coldly and his dark hair combed back neatly across his head. He was still wearing his button up suit from work. You see, his dad seems to have a few jobs that dominate his lifestyle: Working as a head of an company in London during the week. (He would catch a train into the big city every Sunday evening and stay there till Saturday morning when he would venture back here to, and come check out how his little _nuisance_ was. Though he made a very _'loving'_ and very persistence effort to get back here at least a couple of the mornings so that he could come and beat the shit out of his son.

But between fucking his little gold digger girl friend, drinking himself under the bottle of an evening and then coming to beat the shit out of his son of a weekend... Pegasus was surprised his father had much time to do anything.

Luckily however this would be the end of it for a while now. He was lucky that my father decided that when it came to the holidays, he would stay back in London and forget about his little bastard till the new year came around. This would be the last Pegasus would have to see of him for two whole weeks!

This beating was worth surviving through just so Pegasus wouldn't have to see his father's ugly face for a while.

"You make me sick you know?" His dad barked as the man cleaned his son's blood off his knuckles.

Pegasus could feel his split lip dripping, just as his swollen eye probably was as well. He didn't know what to expect, especially since this beating seemed a lot harsher than usual. He definitely would have to check out the damageafterwards to get some help. "I know." Pegasus whispered dryly as his father shouldered his bag and pulled up the handle of his suitcase.  
"Try not to die over the winter holiday... I don't have the time to start planning your funeral as well, while having to make sure I play nice with your street garbage mother." He turned and walked out the door not caring to check and look back if he had beaten his son too hard.

All he could do was lay there as he slowly let his lungs recover.

With each rise and fall of his chest, the spinning world which nauseated Pegasus seemed to subside slightly. His fingers curled into the soft fur of the carpet. A shuddering breath escaped him as his chest heaved and slowly his hand trailed down to my pocket where my mobile rested.

He pressed emergency dial one and rolled his head over to it.

It took a minute or two before it started ringing. _"Hello?"  
_ "Hey." He whispered quietly. "Do you think... maybe... you could come over? I need your help."  
 _"Sure. I'll be there as soon as possible baby."_ With that he ended the call but not before spluttering a weak thanks in gratitude.

Pegasus reached up slowly to wipe his face and winced as instantly pain shot through him. "That bastard." He gasped.

He looked down slowly to his hand to see faint traces of blood over the back of it. The droplets had begun to stain the pearl white carpet and splattered over the soft cream colored walls. _I don't have enough time to clean it before the he gets here._ He thought and sighed as he took in more of the sights of the room as his vision returned to him.

The living room was quite big. The three couches were all turned towards the wall were a plasma T.V was placed under expanding shelves of books. Three large windows revealed out to a humble garden behind the house where trees and rose bushes grew. The sky was dark still and clouds seemed to be clambering desperately over it to try and cover as much light as possible.

He pulled his arm around his torso as he stumbled slowly over to the large fireplace. His father had deliberately left the windows open as a cold breeze had been coursing wildly through the house. His vein attempt to get him ill... Cause he hadn't done enough already? _I should go and stay at Percy's house. He_ thought but shook his head.

Only snapping his gaze around when he heard the throat restricted scream and the shattering of a glass on the ground.

Pegasus didn't look up as he knew his mother would be standing there.

She rushed around, grabbing as much as she could, bandages, first aid boxes, medicine, anything, everything she could to look after her boy. To try and help with what she was seeing right now. She grabbed her make up bag, she grabbed as much as she could. All the while, Pegasus just moved mechanically over to the sofa and slowly took his seat.

Silence remained between them for half an hour, with the exception of a few whimpers when Katie had to clean her son's wounds, or as Pegasus took off his shirt to reveal the violent slashes and the now heavy set bruises along his ribs and his chest. Their was a line of bruises around his throat where his father's hand had gripped him, before lifting him off the ground and throwing him on the harsh brickwork of the fireplace. Katie did as she always did. While the boy's father would beat him to hell and back, she would always make sure that she was there to pick up the pieces of what ever he left and try to put them back together.

She only hated herself for being too scared to go to the police.

She did her best to clear the worst of the wounds, with the best of her effort, she really did. She bandaged her son's torso. She put some skin tone on a brush and went over the bruises around his eyes. She placed a small bit of blush on his cheek to even out the pale shade which had crept across her boy's face. "One day, one day baby." She whispered gently. "I promise you, I swear to you. One day. One day soon, everything will change. You're powerful my baby boy." She rested her hand against his cheek, drawing his pale blue eyes back up to her face as she looked sadly into him. "One day soon, you will start your own story. Your own life. You will shed the chains of this place, you will strike free of everything which would otherwise keep you trapped in this prison. You will be stronger than him, you will be, power." She whispered softly, a smile playing along her features. "Just remember one thing okay? Those who fight monsters, should never become them... you are beautiful my baby boy. You have the voice of an angel and you are always going to be my beautiful baby boy. I couldn't ever be more proud of you."

Pegasus just turned his head away slightly as his mother pulled him close and wrapped her arms around him protectively.

How was he supposed to know the truth of his mother's words would come true, let alone the curse that they would bring with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks to Raven42425604 for your lovely review =) And thank you all so much for the favorites and follows so far! I hope you all have a lovely day/night wherever you are! Warning: Story contains, boyxboy, heavy violence, death, dark themes, mentions of abuse, swearing and ratings may be turned up at a later time. Be warned, a long chapter, but this is the essential part of the story =)**

* * *

I hadn't really waited for the rest of that day to go to hell after that. After all? After having suffered a few large cracks to my ribs, dislocating my arm and having half my face marked up, how could it have gotten much worse?

I was stupid not to realize that it could always get worse.

I had let my mother take me to school, bless her, she really was trying, she always did. She always tried to do the best that she could for me as a mother. She was always kind and caring, she always was happy for me to sit down and to talk to her. Whenever I cried she would always come and sit with me, especially after the sessions that my father inflicted onto me.

Which is why I felt a little bit guilty as I had watched her car vanish off into the horizon of my sight and then taken off running towards the park.

Well you know what? It had been a shitty birthday start so far. I had gotten my birthday beatings off my father, (luckily he had forgotten otherwise he would have made sure that those weren't just simply cracks). My mother had forgotten in her exhaustion and her rush to get to work, which had left pretty much nearly just me to remember...

Nearly being the correct word.

I slowly woke and groaned as I did so when I heard my phone going off but was soon comforted in the fact I felt a strong arm around me, just as I often did whenever I found the simple time to break away from my home and come here to the park. An endless beautiful acre of row after row of trees. All gorgeous and astounding to the eye. A row of large and steep hills, with towering soldiers of great oak trees. It was like I was their prince and they were my guard to block the rest of the world away from me and my exhaustion.

I had loved coming to the Lickey Hills since I was a kid. The creeks and the rivers had been a way to reprieve myself from the taunting and constant reminders of the world with I loathed outside of their cover. The ground was a soft bed always of fine emerald blades, it was like a feather comfort beneath me. The sunlight was like a warm comfort to chase away any faint chill which resided in my bones from the heavy blanket of snow around us. The branches of the great canvas that was green leafs and soft pink cherry blossom swayed ever so slightly above me sprinkling us with not only the essence of winter in a soft beautiful shower of sparkling white, but also reminding us of the defiance of the beauty which flourished still, and oh, the sweetness of the air.

"Its okay Pegs." A voice whispered softly to me as my eyes began to blearily blink open. They were still tainted with sleep but I was still comforted as a gentle smile was passed down to me, while a secure and gentle hand stroked my cheek with infinite love and tender care. His fingers wondered through my golden hair while I was hypnotized in my awakening by staring as his hazel nut soft, short cut one. His skin was soft and peachy toned, more what was expected, like mine. His eyes were puppy dog brown, so soft and caring. They were always full of so much love and caring, it made me feel as though for once I was actually human. That I wasn't just some beast that was meant to be beaten every day and crushed.

He was toned like most expected people in our school who was into sports. He was strong in his arms while I was like a weed. He was strong and yet well toned and sculpted, he was handsome, so much so that he could have had his pick of absolutely anyone. He was the dreamed prince charming, with a smile that could warm even the coldest and most scarred heart. His chin was like it had been sculpted specifically just by an angel.

And of all the people he could have been with... this fairy tale prince, this angel, he had chosen to be _my_ hero. He had decided to spend his time trying to save me. He was my prince and I was his damsel... though if anyone else ever tried to say that or would try to refer to me as a damsel, he would knock their lights out, even after the numerous amount of times that I had told him that I just ignore them anyway.

Just like some kind of fairy tale prince, every time he says he will stand up for my honor, even if I believe that I have none.

I looked up to see Percy's face, although those eyes are so full of blinding love towards me, I still see worry etched in them as I tremble faintly. I take shallow breath's unable to inhale air too deeply for my chest keeps catching on my shirt, even the light constriction of the shirt makes me want to cry from the ceaseless pain that feels like hot magma in my chest. I guess the make up on my face must have come off some what because my eye is still throbbing and half closed, it could look like I'm just very tired but Percy knows my story well enough to know that's only partially the reason.

I look like hell and he looks like heaven.

Ironic, considering what was coming later on that evening.

"Bad dreams?" He asks me in that deep but as ever gentle voice which makes me feel secure, just like the hold of his embrace.  
"I'm not sure." I frowned slightly as I tried remembering it but it seemed to be slipping away. I shook my head before I looked at my phone, and let out a small sigh of exasperation. "Isabella texted me."

I feel his arm tense right away.

Isabella a girl in our school who seemed to be obsessed with trying to make me fall in love with her. What had started out a harmless crush when we were just kids, had turned out to be a weird and unhealthy obsession the more that we grew up. I don't know exactly what it was about me that actually interested her, because believe me, there was certainly no girl alive that would ever have me interested in them. But as we had gotten older she had been more forth coming, trying to get me to date her, to spend time with her, and eventually now, threatening me with telling my father that I was gay, though she only insisted that I was confused and being lead down a path I shouldn't.

It was more of a matter of keeping her happy enough that my father wouldn't kill me.

If I went against anything that she said, then she would just give that knowing smile... Which meant that I knew my father was going to get an anonymous tip off that night about something I had done.

So yeah, this was probably just another reason why I really didn't get on with a lot of people. Guys could be dicks and girls could be bitches... and me? I fell into the category of being an antisocial outcast who hated most...

My heart only truly seemed to beat for one person any more.

But back to the point, I frowned as I read the text and rubbed my forehead to try and clear it of the approaching headache. _"really sorry horsey but just can't make it tonight. Maybe tomorrow? I'll pop around to celebrate your birthday with you x"_ _\- Bella_

I groaned as I tucked my head into the crook of his elbow, "Isabella cancelled, which means my moms gonna be annoyed, even more so, since she spent the whole day planning on cooking my favorite meal, which means Isabella will definitely come tomorrow to celebrate my…" I stopped myself, trailing off into an awkward and coping silence, but Percy raised his eyebrow.  
"On your what?"  
"On my…" I mumbled it so quietly he couldn't hear, but he just turned my head gently to look him in the eyes and I groaned having to say it, blushing slightly under his intense eyes and the feeling of his finger crooked under my chin, while he kept me still in his embrace, a small smile teasing on the edge of his lips as he watched the answer slowly leaving my lips. "On my birthday." I muttered, looking away from him with a glistening pink glow in my cheeks.  
"Why don't you like your birthday and why didn't you tell me that it was today?" He asked gently, leaning forward and placing his lips in a gentle kissing on my forehead, like a blessing, or as though he could kiss away the sting of a headache I could feel coming on.  
"Because I don't like making a big deal off it." I shrugged, still unable to look into his beautiful eyes. "Also because of the reason I know who I will get a letter off." Thankfully Percy didn't push me to know why but then an idea clicked in my head.

"What if… not just you come over tomorrow for the sleep over we usually have...but also tonight?" My eyes sparkled as a smile lit up my face. Something that you have to understand I had not afforded myself in a long while. But Percy was just that sort of guy to me. He could make me smile and forget the world as I knew it. He could kiss away the pain and make a side of me come to the surface that I had never even really knew about... but he also knew, just like I did, when I smiled at him like this, he could not say no. He just narrowed his eyes but then laughed as he tapped my nose, placing a gentle kiss on my lips as the wind brushed snow past us and the blanket we had been laid out on.

He was my everything and I was his. He was my heart and I was his.

It just made what came next all the more painful.

By the time we got home I could already smell the delicious scent of food from outside. It rose and bristled out the kitchen windows with a flow of gentle mist like steam. It was intoxicating but Mom had always been an amazing cook, she should have gone into being a chef, I think she would have been one of the best that there was. But it was more than just that on this evening.

It was the fact that we both knew what day it was, not only was it the day that she knew my father went away, but as she seemed to have done at some point during the day, had realized just exactly what it was that morning that she had forgot.

"Hey mom I'm home!" I called through as I closed the door and took my coat off; I was in a slim black shirt which showed off my thin figure like my skinny dark jeans. I pulled my beanie free and shook out my hair, feeling a pair of lips gently kiss to my lip quickly and then peck at my cheek as we both knew for the small that was in front of us, we would have to pretend now like it was nothing between us, but we were just simply good friends.

Percy wore his usual type of shirts which showed off his strong muscles and just made me stare for a moment or two at him, still not understanding just exactly how he was real. Percy was intellectual, always managing to get great grades, a straight A grade student and best in our class. He was brave, fearless, confident and had a heart to always care for those around him. He was a diamond in a nest of snakes which was our class. But he had decided to shine on me.

I took his hand and pulled him through to the kitchen as my mom turned, still gently holding onto his hand just behind my back as we stood shoulder to shoulder, but his fingers playfully still danced next to mine, making a smile edge at the side of my lips as I watched my mother busying about and trying to finish setting up the table in the kitchen. "Hi baby." She said with a bright smile, though she still hadn't looked up yet. "Hello Isabella…" She said with a harsh coldness and formality, only then looking up.

Her eyes widened as she saw Percy.

 _Aw crap! I had forgotten to tell her!_

"Uh mom, sorry I should have called, Isabella cancelled and I asked Percy." I looked at her with pleading eyes to be nice. "If he would like to come over for dinner tonight as well so all the food doesn't go to waste? I just didn't want all of your great cooking to be a complete waste. And I've always told Percy how amazingly good you are at cooking and he said he would love to try it himself."  
"Absolutely." Percy chimed in with a self conscious cough, clearing his throat.

There was a moment of quiet after that where a look passed between me and my mother, then her eyes locked onto Percy. I could see just how much she was weighing him up. Looking between us, looking him over as though she seemed to be considering something... I hated it that I could read most people like an open book, but with her she always seemed to notice when I was paying just a bit too much attention.

"Sure." I could see her shocked face though she smiled, she was quickly regaining herself as she pulled a large tray of freshly baked white chocolate chip cookies out the oven. The sweet smell of the strawberries nearby added to that mixture had my stomach growling loudly and my mother laughing, insisting that I take a seat, and Percy taking the one opposite of me... slightly further away from me but close enough that her eyes could look into him and evaluate him further, while she dished up some food onto a plate for us three.

The table was dark and apparently had used to belong to my grandparents... I will honestly tell you I can make the Hunger Games, 'That is mahogany' joke a hundred times, and my mother will still crack a smile at it. The table sat at the heart of the dinning room, the chandelier light above us. It bounced the light off the cold white washed walls around us, the only sign of any warm colour other than the table was rose plant I had nearby and my sketchbook which I had filled with pictures of-

I squeaked in my throat and turned back to look at my Mom who shot me a knowing glance, before she turned her gaze back to Percy who at that moment resembled a deer caught in headlights, unsure as to what to do.

 _Aw shit._ I internally face palmed.

"So Percy, tell me about yourself." She asked with that amazing pearly smile which she always did whenever I brought home a friend and she was going into her protective mode. Her eyes sparkled slightly to make her look more stern as she positioned herself a bit better in the light, then shot me a glance before I watched as she laced her fingers, leaning her chin onto her hands as she gave him the one smile I knew oh too particularly well.

 _Oh no…_

"Well… I play loads of football and work out a lot. I also spend a lot of time working in mechanics." Percy coughed awkwardly, looking over at me where I was trying to give him an encouraging nod and trying to shoot my mother an absolute begging look.

"So you enjoy that type of meaningless thing?" She said casually.

 _MOM!_ I stared at her, just banging my head down on the table and groaning at knowing how this situation would slowly unfold itself now.

"Yeah, but I also know that Pegs is going to be a journalist." He smiled at me and I blushed slightly under those beautiful eyes. "There is going to be no one like him out there, he's going to set the world on fire and be the best." Percy said with such a tone of devotion that I found myself unsure at that moment, I don't even know why, but I just reached up and brushed my finger through my fringe slightly. My face was now bright red but my mother eased and smiled softly at me as though she was seeing me through his eyes, but also just nodding as though she was happy finally someone else could see what she had been trying to explain to them for so long.  
"Yeah, he is isn't he." She said with immense pride and happiness, making me hint ever to slightly at the edge of my mouth with my own smile. "Did you know he is the first boy to be born in our family for over twenty five generations" She smiled.  
"Seriously?" Percy looked shocked.  
"Apparently our family come from ancient Greece. That's why my mother gave me the name Pegasus." I shrugged though mom looked at me as though I was some precious gift that might dissipate on the wind. "In all my mother's direct line of family, there has only actually been one other boy." I smiled timidly. I loved hearing stories about my families heritage... or at least my mother's side that is. To be only the second boy born into my family after all this time? I felt quite proud of that.  
"I always wanted a boy though after the long legacy of having girls I was told not to get my hopes up too much." She turned and opened a cupboard before she pulled out a photo album- _Oh CRAP!_ "I was looking through these, I can't believe my baby is officially thirteen today though." She beamed at me as though this was just an ordinary thing, but the fact that we were both still here? I knew that she would never be able to describe just the sheer amount of pride that she felt for that.

I shrugged, looking down timidly. I had never really been able to take much of a compliment... but then watched as she pulled out the baby photos and started showing Percy.

He started giggling when she showed him a picture of a small little me with a finger in my mouth innocently when I was dressed in my Pikachu one piece wearing the large pointed ear hat on my head, while the front of my messy hair spiked out from under it.

"You are so cute!" Percy laughed, his eyes glistening like jewels while I just banged my head on the table over and over unable to believe this. I knew what this was. This was revenge! This was revenge for me not telling her about Percy!

"You know he has the adult version now." She smiled and glanced over at me innocently.

"MOM!" I turned so red they probably would think I was a tomato, as if she had just said that! Percy just laughed but I groaned and rested my head on arms, trying to imagine if this could have been any worse or more embarrassing. Every time I did, I found it pretty hard to try and imagine just how it could have gone more embarrassingly.

After they had gone through the horrifically embarrassing photos and mom had shown the worst one: when I was in my young PJ's that were from Disney's monster Inc, they read; I'm a little monster, me and Percy washed up the dishes before we went to my room.

Percy sat back on the bed though he looked like any second a bomb was about to fall on him. "I've never been in someone else's bedroom before." He admitted and I laughed. My room was my escape, the paintings across the walls, the quotes, all of it. This was new for me too, to show someone a piece of my soul like this, but I didn't want to let onto him just how nervous I was either.

I trailed my hand along the dark sheets of the bed, tracing my finger briefly on the outline of a tree I had painted before I smiled at him. Was this really happening? Was he here, with me. My mother may have grilled him a bit like she did with everyone else, but she had looked into that sketchbook and she hadn't turned me away or Percy. We were both here.

"It's no big deal. It's just a room... just as it's only _just_ you and me." I smiled and sat next to him for a moment, taking a second to lose myself in the beauty of his eyes before I kissed him.

He rested his head against mine and smiled, his eyes practically nearly glowing with the love that he always tried to put into words for me. "You realize your mom is in the other room don't you?" he whispered.  
"You were the one who wanted to see the cute outfit didn't you?"

I pulled my shirt over my head expecting him to turn away but I turned blushing just feeling his eyes rest on my exposed skin before moving down to look at my boxers and my face burned from embarrassment.

I reached in the wardrobe and pulled out the skin tight yellow Pikachu outfit then slowly stepped into it zipping it up and I turned blushing as I held the tail in my hand. "What do you think?" I whispered, feeling incredibly awkward. I was always nervous about showing my body, the fact that it was Percy was no exception to that. In fact, it probably made me even more nervous.

"Hot." He whispered and I burst out laughing.

I expected him to join in laughing at his joke... it had been a joke right?

But as I looked at him, his face was bright red and I slowly smiled before I sat onto his lap and kissed his lips softly. No matter what ever I said about myself, he always saw the beauty in me. The one I refused to see whenever I looked in the mirror, he was my heaven in a eternity of hell.

My breath caught in my chest as I felt his hand unzip the costume and run across my exposed upper body. I pause for a minute, knowing without looking at him that he has finally taken his gaze away from my face and now examined the lines of fresh blood, the open wounds that were still healing. The thick bruises... he knew just exactly what they were from and he knew that they were my greatest shame.

It wasn't long though before his smooth touch just became even more gentle, continuing further across me like he was seeing me for the first time. I gasped, cradling my head into the crook of his neck while his fingers danced over my skin.  
"Percy." I blushed and looked away embarrassed. "I'm not… I'm not ready for that. I want it to mean something special."  
"Take as long as you need." He smiled, "I want this to work Pegasus, I want this to work for both of us, but that just means that we have to trust one another."  
"Have you told your parents about…Us?" I ask nervously, fearing the answer.  
"Pegasus… I live in a foster home. I lost my mother at birth and my father died shortly after my mother conceived me, everyone says I look like him though." I pulled him into a tight hug and could feel the tense of his muscles through his shirt. _Great going Pegs, never mind a foot in the mouth situation, you have a whole freaking hoof in your mouth for slipping up!  
_ "They would be proud of you Percy." I felt his hands move up my back. I groaned quietly as my nerves screamed with happiness at his touch, his arms wound around me before his tongue curled around mine and I bit down softly on his before it became more and more passionate, till I pulled back.

We walked out hand in hand and my mom smiled though I could see in her the deepest parts of her eyes that she was still taking time to get used to this. "Mom can Percy stay here tonight. I mean…" I turned to look at him, "If you want to that is."

"Sure." Both my mother and he said at the same time. My mother shot him a dark look as though she was eyeing him up still to be a potential threat to her baby boy. She didn't realize that Percy was the reason her baby boy was still around.

"Come on." I whispered and just when he had gone back into my room I ran over to my mom and hugged her, her eyes glistened like they always did with love at me but I couldn't help feel so happy. Things had turned out okay, they had actually gone okay!  
"I love you mom." I smiled brightly.

"It's been so long since I have seen you happy like this." She smiled and hugged me before she went to her own room and closed the door. "BUT NO FUNNY BUSINESS AND IF YOU DO! USE PROTECTION!"

I only opened the door to stare at her mortified. She burst into laughter and fell back onto the couch from the look on my face and the intense red which was burning in my cheeks. "Okay, Okay. I won't say anything else! Scouts honor!" She holds up her hands in surrender, wiping away the tears which had gathered in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"You were kicked out the scouts!" I pointed out and she narrowed her eyes.  
"Just go make out with your boyfriend." She teased and I winked.  
 _You know what...I may just do that._ I thought defiantly.

Percy walked out of the conjoining bathroom just in some shorts which he had been swimming in earlier that day in the river, the sight still made me blush brightly. "This was all I had." He put his arms around me, leaning forward slowly with a tentative kiss. "Is your mom okay?" He looked worriedly around as though she could see him through the walls or something but I just chuckled quietly.

"Don't worry about her." I said gently. He tilted my chin up so I was looking at him. "Besides, she falls asleep quite quickly. Something I can't promise to do when I have those teasing lips by me." I stood on my tip toes and pecked his lips. My chest was so constricted it felt as though the air was fading from me. This was how Percy made me feel! Like something old was complete whenever we were together.

Something I will genuinely never be able to explain.

"You are so beautiful." He lent in and landed his lips to mine. I pressed my ear up against my bed room door as he continued to move his lips across my neck.

I grinned as I heard my mother's bedroom door close. "And Alons-y." I turned the handle as I span us so that My legs were wrapped around his waist and our lips were crashing together. My hands roamed freely across his toned body and his smooth skin. My body was just dragging itself closer to his as it seemed like we were almost trying to bond.

Percy's hand began to slowly moved inside the one piece and stroked along my skin and It felt the most amazing thing in the world. The feeling of his hands against me was the most satisfying and brilliant feeling in the world, the pain of the beating that morning faded, only him remained. "This is perfect." I whispered softly. "This is just perfect."  
"So is your kissing." Percy whispered as our lips broke apart and I couldn't help but feel a swell of pride.

But just like all happiness... it had to come to an end.

"Hey." The door opened and my smile melted off my face as Isabella walked in, blindly, not caring that this was actually someone else's home. To her, this was as good as her place. She thought she owned me and everything that had a connection to me. But she had gotten in! She had managed to get in! My keys had gone missing earlier in the week, she must have been the one to take them! That was the only way to explain it! The door required a key to be opened! Even if it was closed and unlocked, you had to use a key to open it! "I'm sorry, I saw the lights were still on and I thought-"

She saw us and froze.

My heart could have stopped for everything that happened.

My mother knowing about me and Percy was one thing.

This crazy bitch... Oh god... OH GOD!

"Isabella… it's not what you think."

Silence passed between us as she just looked at me and Percy then she strode up and tried to punch him straight in the face, but I pulled him out the way just as her hand swung through the air, smashing directly into me and knocking me back a few paces. She was a bony thing. She spent most of her time starving herself so that she could look, 'beautiful'. Her hair was crimson, dyed so since she hated it's original colour. Right now she was wearing a white dress and black heels so she wasn't on her best balance. But luckily she was very weak. There was hardly an ounce of strength to her, which meant the punch didn't knock me silly, but it still stung like hell... though it was nothing compared to my father.  
"You son of a bitch! You took him from me?!" She stared with deep set loathing at him. Instantly a sharp pang burst through my chest as an deep intense fire was lit alight in a unquenchable inferno.

No. It had been a perfect evening. Other than a shitty morning, it had been going perfectly. She was ruining it! She was going to ruin it! No! I was not just going to be given a taste of happiness to have it taken away!

"Isabella! Listen!"

"Why didn't you tell me he was trying to steal you again, are you hurt my baby-"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE!" I screamed as I glared at her.

Her eye twitched slightly, however it did when she was angry.

But to be honest, I didn't give two craps!

The anger inside me had reared and now was threatening to trample anyone who dared to look at Percy the wrong way. I had put up with enough of this shit from my dad... I had enough to deal with. Now with the feeling like a scorned fire exploding through my chest, I felt myself being lost to something... pain... anger? I wasn't sure. But god it hurt.

"I thought you liked me?" She whispered through her mask of hurt... _oh please Isabella! I taught you how to mask your emotions!  
_ "You're nothing but just some stuck up psycho!" I screamed. "You're nothing to me! I took pity on you because you had no friends! But you just wanted to control me! I told you I didn't want you, but it wasn't enough for you! You wanted to lay a ownership on me! Because you're so blinded that you can't see just how wrong you are!" I roared, a hand moving to my face now as it felt like the first and anger in my chest was now soaring and screaming into my face.

The pain seared like a hot knife being slowly pushed under the flesh and into the bones. It was merciless, it was fast and it had no indication of ending any time soon

We all just stood awkwardly for a few moments. "You think I'm a monster... You're going to thank me for this one day my baby." She smiled, beginning to pull out her phone.  
My heart nearly stopped again in my chest as I realized what she was doing.  
"Stop!" Percy barked.  
She however just put the phone to her ear and grinned darkly at Percy. "You're right... The Fag was with him. The front door is open!" She called before Isabella just shook her head and walked out the bed room door, skipping in her step.  
A second passed.  
I was still frozen in place with fear.  
Two.  
Percy ran over to me, his hand on my cheek, whispering pleads that I come back from spacing out. Pleading with me that I be okay.  
Three.  
I hear the front door smash open so violently, I don't doubt that it's nearly come off it's hinged.  
Four.  
My mother's scream of anger then turned to fear as I hear smashing followed in the living room.  
Five.  
I start pushing Percy towards the window, I'm crying, I'm begging him. "Run. Fucking run!" I whispered, the tears storming down my face as I hear the louder smashes coming closer and closer to my room.  
"BOY!" A roar all but shakes me down to my core.  
"He's in there!" Isabella chimes.

I'm pushing Percy back with all my weak strength. He's pleading to let him stay, to let him protect me from my father. My head is tearing itself apart in pain, I need him to go. He's all that I truly have left of my heart. He's all that's left. I'm not bringing him down in my crush to hell. No. I can't do it! I won't!

I'm still begging with him to run when my door slams off it's hinges and I look into the cold merciless eyes of my father.

Isabella is close at his side, her eyes hungrily locked on me.

His hands are tainted red, with fresh blood. I can't hear my mother any longer in the other room.

The fire in my head and body screams louder than ever. It shoots up and down my arms, I think I'm having a heart attack, my heart is racing so hard I can hear it in my ears. My eyes feel like they've been doused in gasoline. My skin burns. My bones feel like they're dissolving into powder under his gaze. None of his beatings have ever left me like this before! What's happening to me!

He takes a slow step forward and I'm backing towards the wall with Percy, I'm stood in front of him like a shield, trying to keep him safe from the hell approaching us. My angel, my love. I cannot let him be destroyed like me. If my father kills me right now, Percy will be free. I will keep him safe! I have to! I have to keep him safe! I have to make sure that they can't hurt him! Please! I need to protect him!

My father's cruel smile twists across his face, his eyes glowing with excitement as he approaches me faster, closing the space between us more and more quickly. "So after all the time and effort I put into you... You're a little Fag?" He asks quietly.

He has me and Percy backed against a wall.

I'm trying not to double over in agony. Oh god, the pain inside me hurts! It feels like my body is being ripped apart from the inside out! Oh god! What's happening to me!

He pulls back his fist just as I let out a scream and can finally hold back the pain in me no more.

My mother's blood on his fists paints my face as I crumple to the ground like a stack of cards. His fist made a full connection with my face, sending the world around me writhing and coiling. Nausea boils up inside of me with the fire which now blossoms into a unrestrained explosion. I scream and howl on the floor, I call out with as much of my voice as I can. I can feel my very throat bleed from such a shout that does escape me.

My father eyes me up and lands a few excessive kicks back to my chest. "You pathetic bastard, shut up! I only punched you! MAN UP! YOU FUCKING FREAK! MAN UP!"

His foot comes out to grab me but now I cough out and vomit no more blood.

My hand clamps around his ankle in a vice like grip.

He gasps.

His fist which he punched me with is trembling, I have just enough strength to stare up and hear him call out a cry of horror as a scream explodes through my body.

The fire inside me erupts and I feel like I've been engulfed. Pain washes through every cell of my body, I'm rendered nothing but a corpse of anguish and complete torment as my father staggers back, his hand clawing back to his throat, his skin turning a blistering red. He has easily ripped himself free of my grip but he now holds his hand as the skin begins to turn black, like ink has been poured into his veins.

I see Isabella staring at me with horror while my scream just rises in pitch, my hands lunging out on their own like they knew something I did not.

The moment my fingers touch his skin I hear the sickening squelch and watch the burst of black blossom under my fingertips as his veins highlight and his skin begins to tear itself violently open. His skin tone begins to blister, like he's caught in a furnace and he screams my name over and over. He shouts for me to get off. He calls me every name he can think of under the sun, then he looks into my eyes.

I didn't realize at that moment just exactly what it was he was seeing.

But later when I looked into the mirror, I finally understood.

He screamed, frothing at the mouth violently, gagging for air like he was drowning. His veins highlight over his body, I'm still bleeding from the spots where he's landed fresh blows on me but I don't care. At that moment all I can focus on is my grip shackling him to me. The torment inside of me is screaming with glee, the agony is roaring with success. Every part of me feels like it's ripping apart but as I stare into his eyes, I only see the light fading. I see only blood pouring free as his skin violently tears apart, becoming nothing but weak as tissue paper while his blood runs free. His breathing slows, then all but stops.

I can no longer hold onto him, the husk of the shriveled corpse like figure which is my father, but only let him crash violently to the floor while Isabella screams and runs away.

I'm doubling over with agony, tearing at every part of myself, every exposed bit of free skin that I can hurt. Percy is calling out to me, screaming to me. But I'm lost in a world of drowning fire and a fracturing body.

I rip my shirt free of my body and feel blood pour down my finger tips as my nails grow sharply, nothing animal like but they now shine and glisten. I'm watching the blistering red which makes my skin look like I have been violently sun burnt, now turn a vicious pale shade of almost porcelain white. It washes and recedes back across me. My own voice, distorting and changing, it's uneven matched tempo becoming like that of an angelic whisper, even in mid scream as I claw my hands over my face, stumbling blinds around.

My arms tone, I can feel them, the twig like stature I was now being slowly replaced by something. I don't know exactly what but as I glance over to the mirror, I catch full sight as in the winter moonlight, I watch myself changing. I see my body toning it self up to be alluring and smooth. I've ripped that stupid costume free and had ditched it for a shirt before my father came in. Now without it I'm left in just my boxers. The marks and various bruises across my body tone themselves to look just like the porcelain skin. They're still there. God knows I can still feel that much pain, even as this tide of agony is pulled back through me.

My legs strengthen, my torso smooths. My skin bleaches to this porcelain shade that I now regard in the mirror. My very eyes burnt with the last of the agony fire as I watch the sky blue turn inhumanly bright, they shade far more bright than any other human allele colour could posses. They shine and glisten, changing in the moonlight just like my hair. The golden shade now replaced with platinum, gold creeping into my iris, replaced by strokes of crimson and then finally for the meantime setting on the brightest azure ever.

All the while I'm screaming in horror as I watch the reflection I've known all my life ripped away in a complete wash of agony.

Only when the tide which has swept over me has gone, do I finally collapse onto my hands and knees. Percy is on me in an instant his hands on either side of my face. "Oh my god, Pegasus, what's going on-"  
"H-Help me." I weep out, not understanding what was happening. "H-HELP ME!" I scream. He stares at me for a moment, his breathing stutters and he inhales deeply, like he's just caught onto something that he hadn't notice before.

His eyes glaze over, just as his lips are pulled into mine.

He falls back and begins to thrash and convulse. I scream out his name. I'm crying for his name. I'm calling him, watching as the black highlight of his veins shine through against his skin like it had done with my father. "Oh god! PLEASE! NO! PERCY! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I scream.

But it's no use.

The only thing which happens next is I hear my window smash and the front door crash to the ground, before my bedroom door follows.

I'm knelt over Percy, screaming his name, praying to god above, doing anything.

Just before the helicopter spot light shines on me through the window and from the battalion of guards which had come into my house, one knocks me cold on the floor.

The blow to the back of my hand has me coursing unconscious.

Though as the room fades with consciousness around me, I still slump forward and watch the light leaving Percy's eyes, watching his breathing stop.

Knowing that with my father... and with Percy.

I've just killed them both.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Thanks to RAZzEN for your kind review ^_^ And thank you all so much for the favorites and follows so far! I hope you all have a lovely day/night wherever you are! Warning: Story contains, boyxboy, heavy violence, death, dark themes, mentions of abuse, swearing and ratings may be turned up at a later time.**

* * *

Everything was hazy as in the bleary dark light, lightning flashed brightly outside making sit bolt upright. My chest exposed while the thin sheet of my bed was sliding down my torso and curled around my bare waist. From the small window of my room I could see clouds circling and swirling violently. The dark curtains rose and fell softly, snapping back occasionally when a particularly vicious breeze swept in.

I looked at the clock: five minutes passed midnight.

My fingers crept up to my face and curled into my hair. My head stung violently, my body ached with exhaustion and nothing around me seemed entirely set. The very trees on the walls of my room seemed to move just as about as much as the words that I had quoted across the white wash background. Maybe it was just the deep set nausea and the dizziness inside me.

But I took comfort as I turned my gaze next to me to the sleeping angelic face on the pillow. His dark hair splayed out around him, his beautiful eyes closed from me. What had happened?

I slowly ripped Percy's arm from around my waist. I turned and walked back into my bedroom pulling of the Pikachu outfit and tossing it into the wardrobe and fell onto my bed crying until Percy's strong arm wrapped around me pulling me into a hug. His skin was smooth as we held each other, his fingers trailed over my tears, gently wiping them free of my cheek while he cooed sweet nothings to me silently. "Baby? What's wrong? What's wrong my beautiful Princess? Tell your knight how to cheer you up. Let me know-"  
"Percy." I whispered, shaking myself free of his embrace and moving across the thin sheet so I was straddling him. My hands on either side of his face as I wept and looked into his eyes, gently running my fingers over the soft of his cheeks. He stared at me and I looked back over him. No black veins ebbing from under my touch. There was no blood pooling from his eyes, they weren't swollen either or red like they had been in that horrible nightmare. No. He was fine. He was- "Wait!" I flinched back.  
"Pegasus?" He frowned, leaning our foreheads together. "You're starting to worry me baby... what happened?" I stayed in the comfort solitude of silence, finding my mind reeling with the horrors. I had to blink my eyes clear a few times and stop myself from screaming as I thought for a second or two that maybe his eyes were full of blood, that his face was tore open.

I kept rushing around the room, checking my door which was now miraculously fine and untouched. The window was perfectly fine. Everything was as where it should be! So why was I still on edge?!

Even as Percy slowly pulled me back over to the bed with his silky words and then his light touch, I flinched, reluctant to let him touch me at all... in that nightmare... oh god. The way that his skin had tore itself open so violently. The way his blood had painted my face like an awaiting canvas. His eyes had been glazed over, like he had been hypnotized by the very sight of me, and his kiss so hungry and driven, like he had been a drowning man and I was his air... except all I proved to have been was the knife to his throat.

"Listen Pegasus." He said gently. "It's just me and you." He said as softly as ever. His gaze raising to hold onto mine. He lent in slowly and ever so lightly brushed his lips over mine. Thunder and lightning roared defiantly outside getting louder and louder, almost like they were filling my ears but Percy didn't even seem to notice it. "It was all just a dream. I'm here with you aren't I?" He smiled and spoke slowly as though he was dealing with a cornered animal.  
"But Percy... You're not." I whispered, raising my gaze slowly as my cheeks were swarmed with tears. "I Hurt you."

Then like a blink of an eye the world swirls around me. I'm stood staring into an empty mirror as though it makes complete sense, seeing only my boyfriend behind me smiling as wonderfully as he always does. His love and his beauty complete as was his beautiful heart. He was always kind and loving but with me he always managed to show it all the more.

"Weren't we just in my bedroom?" I frowned, uncertain of what was going on, going back to staring at the mirror which was devoid of myself but only of him smiling at me.

Percy slowly placed a necklace on me while my mom tried to look busy as she pulled out an envelope from the cupboard. A necklace he had bought me for my birthday. Two silvers wings crossed over one another in the shape of a heart. I hadn't opened the locked but curiosity had me hooked about what was inside it. Even my mother had paused when she had seen it, but she smiled at me just like he did but said nothing.

The longer I stared at her, the more I found it hard to actually not be swept away with nausea, only when Percy's hand ran across my face as the necklace rested on my throat did I find some focus return and the world settle around me. But I still felt unnerved. "Yeah, we was in your bedroom, but then we came out of it to celebrate your birthday with your mother." Percy said patiently with that amazing smile.  
"What about my father."  
"Pegasus... your father has been dead since before you were born." Percy frowned and I froze. No... that wasn't right. My father spent every day beating me! Sending me sometimes one step closer to the threshold of deaths door. He had left me in far worse states, but still... no. There was no way that-  
"Your mom and I went shopping this morning before you woke and we got a couple small pieces of metal, I thought I would give sculpting a try." He whispered and pulled out a small bracelet with two charms on it.

It was…

It was so adorable!

The fact of my father slipped from my mind like a leaf in a tornado.

My face broke out into a smile as I looked at the two small figures hanging from the bracelet; there were two main characters though they were doing different things as there were three pairs of them. The first two were the cutest, the winged one who I assumed was me because of the golden and brown hair was shyly turned away though blushing while the other was hugging him, Percy's little figure look so innocent and cute! It's dark hair spiked around, like his. His character wore white armour and brandished a sword like a small comic hero, it looked like it was taking stance in front of my white tunic and winged character.

The second two were kissing and it looked like the mini me was about to fly hovering off his feet while Percy's one was trying not to laugh, both still dressed in their adorable little outfits. He had even done my soft blue eyes on the figurine. Then the last two were hugging while they slept, Percy's character had it's arms wrapped around mine protectively. "Percy it's perfect." I hugged him and quickly clipped it onto my wrist admiring the beauty of the small figures, trying to honestly not tear up at the sight of it.  
"I'm so glad you like it my love." He whispered, turning me around gently to face him and locking his gaze with mine. "But there's something important I need to tell you."  
"Yes?"  
"You need to wake up." His eyes suddenly filled with urgency and his voice deadpanned.

I froze. Fear started becoming me and I shook my head, praying to god this wasn't happening. "No. No. No." I shook my head over and over while he just grabbed my shoulders. The rain outside began to smash violently against the windows leaving large cracks.  
"Pegasus WAKE UP!" He screamed.

In the crushing depths of my consciousness I find myself suddenly ripped out as the air crushes out my lungs. I'm overwhelmed with my sight blurred while another wave of ice cold water washes over my bare body and I gasp out. The light blare above me making it impossible to distinguish anything until more sense comes back to me.  
"Oh. Look. Sleeping beauty finally had the decency to return back to us. Dreaming of your dead boyfriend again freak?"

That's right... how could I forget where I was.

I'm half suspended off the ground. My hands as raised up and tied together in the air above me by thick chains which dig into my skin deeply and painfully. I felt like I've been hanging here for an eternity. I feel as though both my arms are dislocated at this point, but as another wave of ice cold water is thrown over me I cry out as the sudden shock and increasing drop of temperature against my sensitive skin. My weak legs gave out days ago and now I just hang by my arms, I can't stand up. Only try to curl into a ball as more frozen and icy water is thrown over me, again and again.

In front of me a man stands clad in black. Like something of a special black ops corporation. His uniform is perfect and from behind his large black gas mask his eyes hungrily lock onto me with a deep and flowing hatred. "Now I'm going to ask you again you mutant freak! Why did you kill them!"  
"I didn't!" I scream out, only to feel his fist punch me square in the face.

He wouldn't dare touch my skin without using the heavy metal gauntlet and leather gloves that he does.

He's careful as always not to let one bit of flesh show. He's careful not to get too close to me but only when he does, he makes sure that his gas mask is tightly locked with the oxygen tanks that he keeps on his back. I can't make out the symbol that he keeps on his shoulder, I'm too weak to do so. The room is pumped full of a tranquilizing agent in the air to keep me sedated and in a weak state, but not powerful enough to effect him should the worst case scenario happen and he lose his mask.

I've been their prisoner nearly a full month and every day it's the same. Every hour they come and shout the same questions at me. Sometimes it him, sometimes it can be a woman. But all the same, they all hate me. They scream at me I'm a mutant. They punch and hit me, they kick me. They throw the cold water over me and- well... actually. That's what brings us to the next stage.

I don't see it but I hear the sparks then roar out in complete agony as my nerves explode in pure, unrestrained pain. His taser cackles away with him while the frozen water conducts the path of the electricity all over me. The bruises from his kicks and punches throb painfully, I can feel them all over my porcelain pale body, they had turned the same colour of the rest of my flesh. I had noticed more and more of myself since my first couple of days... though It wasn't much of a comparison to myself now and those first few days.

I remember waking up in the cell. I remember first being in this white padded room with the one window to remind me always that there was someone watching me. I remember I was near enough catatonic still when the soldier barged in and beat the hell out of me, mocking me as he had ripped me out my clothes, licking his lips saying that it would be a shame when the others got their mitts on me. They would rip me in half was there words, that he would be a lot more gentle, even if he did make me hurt.

He had been the first guard here to die.

They had dragged his dead corpse out and found me in the corner. They had made sure to wear gloves after that.

When they had come to check on me again after that and beat me down, I had cried out and begged them to stop.

The woman guard had simply crouched next to me and rested her hand on my cheek, promising me anything. That I was so beautiful that she would do anything for me. I had begged her news on Percy.

More guards had barged in and ripped her out, they had all started wearing gas masks around me after that.

A sudden click sounds around me and I drop to the ground harshly, collapsing in a pile.

"You're lucky that today they have something else in mind for you, I hope that they beat the shit out of you, freak." He snarls, before turning his fist down to me and smashing me so hard in the face I black out.

I don't know how long I'm out after that, but when I come too, i'm weak. I haven't eaten in days, water which is drinkable has barely touched my lips. The amount that they throw over me is always laced with chemicals to make me vomit violently if I tried to drink it. It was their job to keep me as weak as possible. Honestly, if I was that dangerous, why keep me alive?

The answer was simple.

Because to them, I was someone who could be used to kill off the rest of... 'my kind'.

My name is Pegasus. They call me a mutant... I killed my father and the only person in this life that I've ever loved... or well, I definitely killed my love that is. My bastard father remains on life support in hospital. Apparently when they found him, he was as good as dead. His entire blood amount had been completely corrupted, apparently a poisonous toxic, one of the most aggressive kind that they have ever come across before but hadn't on record, had nearly and all but completely tainted his body. Apparently along side this mysterious substance in his blood, they also found- Cyanide, Anthrax, Sarin, Amatoxin, Strychnine, signs of Mercury, Tetrodo Toxin, VX, Ricin and Botulinum.

Basically... My father and Percy had come into contact with a combination of the worlds most deadly poisons, essence of nerve gasses and the most painfully constructed poisons that mankind have ever dreamed of.

And all of it came from my skin. From my touch.

It had sunk in through the pores of their skin and filled their veins, then eaten away at them from the inside out.

This is what the scientist told me every time I was chained up and he came back to take another large vial or bag full of my blood, which now instead of it's old crimson appearance was now ink black. Something that didn't help when it came to me trying to convince myself in denial that this was all some big mistake. But there was no way to escape the truth. People couldn't touch me any more, at least not with their bare hands. No one could touch me, and those who got close to me?

The scientist had filled me in on that too as he had been harvesting my blood for that... secret and aggressive agent. One he had affectionately nicknamed 'Ragnarok', since he had told me, when he would find it, it would be the end of the days, for mutants, for those in wars on the wrong side of a weapon carrying my blood. I was 'the perfect little pet', a biological warfare scientist's dream had been his exact words.

But back to the point. Why the female guard had stopped so suddenly when I had fallen in front of her and she had been beating the hell out of me? Why even Percy had that glazed over look and had kissed me, even as he had been in the deepest of agony and dying slowly from the poisons which had been coursing through his body when he touched me?

The answer: Pheromones.

Every part of me was now coated with... my awakened mutation. But there were areas now where would be the exception to something else. A little edge to the mutation, because being the world walking petri dish of poisons and deadliest venoms wasn't enough was it? No. My sweat wasn't even barely that any more. Where most humans would sweat, now pheromones would be released from me, to lure in nearby prey. They would be smitten with my beauty, my new body which hid all the bruises though was slower to heal them. My body which showed no reflection of the boy I had been staring at in the mirror my entire life. The body which was a Siren call to any and all around me. One whiff of the pheromones pouring off my poisonous, beautiful body and they would come like moths to a flame.

Sometimes though, they liked to do what they were doing now.

I wasn't the only one here in this facility. Far from it.

Boys, others, raging from the youngest of thirteen to the oldest of sixteen, at the moment were all crushed into what was like an old locker room.

It was a small square room, with two open showers in the corner, next to two toilets and a sink. There was no wall or shield around them to provide human decency. Apparently, we didn't deserve that. We were the freaks.

But the promise of a relatively hot shower... I won't lie that I had to fight an animal like urge inside me to dive over it.

But in the dim light of the room and the quiet chatter of the twenty or so of us which had been crushed in there, I took a moment to try and gain my senses from myself and get enough strength to stand up.

Boys were walking in and out of the showers without shame, washing themselves down or trying to scrape dirt off their skin with their bare hands. All of us were bare, the soldiers and scientists didn't bother giving us clothes. We didn't deserve them. We were animals to them, animals wearing human skins, animals in a circus who could amusingly (in their opinion), copy human emotions and interactions, as so we should be treated like animals. We were kept in those cages of cells, the only socializing we got was when they were feeling a little bit friendly and decided to let us all come here for a shower, or whenever our soldiers came to beat the living hell out of us.

It took about ten minutes or so before I finally was able to stagger to my feet. I was tired, sleep deprived, I was starving and thirsty. My lips refusing to split and my eyes refusing to darken. But still I pulled my arms around myself as I staggered into the web and heart of the other prisoners around me. Each carrying a black label on the inside of their forearms with a number and tittles.

Since my skin refused to accept the black ink, I had to get my branded back on, every morning.

A blond boy smirked at me as he was washing himself all over and I barely even had the strength to blush at the sight of him, while I clambered along the fractured and broken wooden benches. I tried to stay as far away from the others as much as I could. Whenever someone looked up at me, I turned my gaze away, I stuck to the edge of the wall, or the corner of the room, studying them, listening to their gentle voices but never using my own. I couldn't let myself get close to them. They had suffered enough, they didn't deserve the only thing I could give them...  
 _Yet death would certainly be the only freedom that they will have from this place._ My thoughts whispered to me with a caress.

And it was true... there was no escape from this place. It was all too well guarded. There was just no chance. We were here till they decided they had gotten enough use out of us and decided to end our lives. Even then, our bodies would be kept... if they didn't freeze us alive so that they could make us last longer.

I hated them... So much. I hated them.

With each passing day, fear was slipping from me, it was leaving my grasp.

The catatonic boy who had been dragged into this cell on the first day? He was becoming a distant memory. The fearful boy who had spent days crying over what had become of his life, who had cowered in fear of the men and women beating him. Who had cried for hours when the doctor had spent the best part of a day on torturing him, injecting him with chemicals, limiting the air to make it as thin as possible but enough so that the boy couldn't die. Who tortured the boy to the edge of sanity... that boy was fading too now.

I was something new.

I was the one who studied quietly and watched them. I looked at them as they looked at me... but something new gnawed at my fading heart whenever I saw them... The urge and hunger to be touched, to be held, I wanted to touch them. I wanted my poison to course through their veins... I wanted to watch them flail in agony. I wanted to place the soft kiss on their lips and watch my poison rip apart their airways and their bodies.

I looked around slowly at the other boys in the room. The brunettes, the red heads, the ones with scales, the ones with skin like midnight or emerald green. The boys with tails or claws, or wings or cat ears, or with fur or with... oh you get my point! They whispered sometimes, some of them said they had dreams of someone coming to save us all... save us? This place was a concentration camp. The sooner that they realized we're in here till we're dead, the better-  
"Such a bleak and cold outlook." A voice whispered softly to me. "Come... shower."  
"Get out of my head Jamie." I growled quietly.

I staggered over to the shower quietly and knew from the light sound of footsteps behind me, that the boy was following me as he always did. His friend with him as the splashing steps against the cold walls came next.

The pipes clanked and chattered loudly as the warm water rushed over my bright platinum hair and downed down my body. I wouldn't deny the slight moan of bliss that came to me as my cold skin and aching wounds were touched by the warmth... but it was a whole other kind of touch I was missing now. We take the simple things so much for granted in life. It's only the blind man who appreciates the pure beauty of sight, or the turned deaf man who always remembers the joys of falling in love with a song. Me? I will sit here and cry and sob for the missing of touch. To have that someone, anyone be able to hold you. To be able to lace their fingers and yours. To feel the comforting gesture of their hands on you. Heck. I couldn't even have someone too close to me.

The water crushed down the pheromones, but I still couldn't be touched.

I hadn't talked to anyone else since I got here... but that didn't mean that they didn't try to talk to me. Most of the boys in the room used this time to blow off steam. The older boys would go at it with each other like sex starved beasts. The younger ones would sit together, holding each other, comforting each other, laughing trying to make friendships or a heaven out of the hell that we were all in...

I had my heaven. His name was Percy... He was my angel.

It was only right that Percy be compared to an angel, for I am obviously of hell with this curse... only a demon can destroy an angel and I obliterated him. The one good spark this world had and I killed him.

A fact the soldiers liked to laugh at me and remind me of as they kick and beat the shit out of me and pin me down to extract more samples of my blood.

"My father...Isabella, Doctor Kobra, The soldiers." I whisper and carry on naming a few of the soldiers who I had found out the identity of.  
"What's he doing?" The smaller of the two boys who followed me whispers. I can feel his eyes on me even as I close my own and wash at all the space of my body. Basking in the warmth of water and fearing the icy return to my cell and it's tranquilizing gas.  
"We all have ways of coping... his is to name those who he would kill if he ever got out of here."

My eyes snap open and I stared at the spiky haired brunette in front of me. He's about the same height of me. His unkempt brown hair falls down either side of his face in a mess and looking as though it could do with a good cut. I always found myself fighting tears whenever I looked at him, and he knew it too. He would just pretend like myself that it wasn't tears mixing with the water and crawling down my cheeks, like they were now as I stare at him and thought of how his caramel like eyes reminded me of the boy I loved and had only just recently lost. His body is thin, bony, like the rest of us here it is so from not being fed.

The first ever time I had seen him I had almost run to him sobbing and calling out Percy. But reality always quickly reminded me with a stabbing pain to my heart about what happened to Percy.

James, though still I had nicknamed him Jamie, had been the first boy to come up to me on my first week here. I had huddled myself alone into the corner of this room when they had first thrown me in here. I hadn't looked at any of the other boys though they had all whispered quietly on the rumors of the new boy. All wondering what was so special about me. James had come over and smiled at me... I had started bawling when he did and he had just smiled a little sadly, he had whispered. "Oh I see... I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." He had just sat in front of me in silence, talking quietly.

James had a talent. His mind liked to wonder, often into the heads of those around him. He was powerful, he could get into their deepest secrets and their deepest subconscious. But he had very little control, often doing so without meaning to. It was difficult not only for him but for those around him... I sympathized on having no control. My curse came without any form of control. Touch my skin, you die. Get too close and get a whiff of the pheromones? You're bewitched, and guess what? You're dead.

James at least let people in as much as he accidentally let himself into them.

The boy with him however. I didn't recognize.

The boy's eyes were bright golden. His hair was a soft blond, not startling bright like mine, but instead more pleasing and easier on the eye. It didn't demand the attention that mine did. He was a timid thing, he looked about twelve. He looked... strangely calm, most of the other boys around here were huddled into groups for a reason. We were all scared. Pack mentality kept us sane and comfort with someone else. I even had at least this respected bond between me and James. He touched my mind and talked to me, even if I said very little to him.

But this twelve year old boy... there was something different about him. His eyes looked older, beyond their years. It was like he was looking at me with the eyes of older person though he was wearing the eyes of a twelve year old boy! I wasn't James, I didn't have the ability to read minds, but I had spent my life trying to read body language and people. To tell their little habits. This boy... This boy was just a little too good at whoever it was he was.

James frowned slightly, seeming to have caught my thoughts and rose an eyebrow at me as though to say: _Seriously?_ He shook his head and sighed sadly, still casting me a small smile. "Pegasus, this is Raven." James said gently. "He's just got tossed in here."  
"So you took me in as a stray, now you're taking in him."  
"I-I heard some stories about y-you from the guards." Raven stuttered nervously... a little too good in my opinion. His voice held just the perfect amount of fear and childish nature in it to be perfect. "Is it true-"

I stayed silent but just stood there under the stream of hot water, staring at this kid then looking back at James, shaking my head and turning around so all they had was the sight of my perfect porcelain back as I lent my head against the tiles and let the water continue to crush over me while they talked. "Unfortunately..." James said gently. "Yes. I have the ability of Telepathy... I'm not that good at controlling it though."  
"All those voices must be hard to listen to."  
"Pegasus is always the loudest." James whispered softly. "His pain is what drew me to him."  
"I wonder who else it was loud enough for, to be heard by." Raven said gently, though there was a small edge to his voice.  
"He's still stood right here." I growled quietly in warning for both of them.  
"I'm sorry." James said softly. "Pegasus' ability is... complicated. But it certainly has the interests of the doctors. I've never seen them so excited as when they got their claws on him. Since he's got here, they've been so busy with him that they've backed off all of us a bit."  
"That must be nice for you." I growled coldly, shooting them a look then pausing as Raven's gaze was locked on me completely. The boy's eyes looking over me with something like that of hunger. Something like that of victory? "You got something you want to say kid?" I growled quietly, not liking the look of just exactly how he was gazing at me.  
"If you could kill them... really, would you do it?"

The question had me skid to a sudden halt in my thoughts.

James eyes me carefully as though for the first time he could see the extent of my turmoil, the truth that I found myself questioning a lot. If their gloves were off and if I was unchained, would I go up to them and allow my curse to kill them? Would I allow my mutation to destroy them.

I think that I-

"Pegasus!" James stated quietly in warning, bringing my attention out of my thoughts. Raven looked at me with more and more of a curiosity, one that was growing with that hungry look that the young boy had shot me earlier. "I need to use the toilet. Hang on a minute." James darted over quickly as one of the toilets became available and Raven took a step towards me.  
"Don't answer me now... take a good think about it. But how about a deal?"  
"A deal? Kid, you've got a lot to learn, I've only been here a month and even in that time I've learnt there are no deals around here! We're all same in the one aspect-"  
"That we're hated by those human bastards." Raven growled with words that were too old on his tongue and with hatred in his eyes too vivid and deep for someone who was actually twelve. "Are the stories about your mutation true." He said a little bit more gently.  
"Why do you think those freaky scientist are so interested in me! I'm the next big biological war weapon they-" I froze and turned my head away.  
"Yes." Raven stated, his young eyes drawing my gaze back as something lingered in his look.  
"They take some of the older, useless mutants in here." I looked around at some of them, meeting the gazes they had been pointing at me for the last five minutes. "They use my own poison on them. To experiment how many I can kill. They made me a murderer." I seethed as the words came out through gritted teeth and spluttered water at the edge of my mouth. My tears running free, just as poisonous as the rest of me. But as my tears splattered on the floor they smoked and ate away at the concrete of the floor. Acidic tears, poisonous skin, pheromones... I was death. I was a poisoned rose.  
"Hush now, please don't cry." Raven said gently taking a step forward and smiling gently at me. "Oh sweetheart."

I paused and watched a flash of blue run over his skin trailing down across his body while he grew a few inches till we were on the same height and he could look in my eyes. "Wait... what?!" I stared at him, backing up in the shower.  
"I'm your fairy god mother dear." He smiled gently. "Because not only am I gonna get you out of here, but I'm also gonna teach you the most important lesson in life, is that the only good human there is, is a dead one. Just remember, I'll come and find you when the time is right. You are going to have a very interesting future ahead of you, but you need to learn to accept yourself and your situation before you're able to do anything. Unfortunately... I only know one man who's up to the job to help you. No matter how tedious his teachings are, stick with it. Soon enough, I will come and claim you back. I promise you."

Once again in a split second there was that ripple of blue over him and that explosion of gold in the iris of his eye, before turned and fled back into the crowd. I could no longer see sign of that golden hair, it was like he had completely vanished among the others, or as if he hadn't even been there in the first place.

Leaving me to stare after him as the tranquilizing gas came pouring into the room so we could be taken back to our cells. It left me to wonder, was this mysterious boy really going to be my savior? What had all that been about?

And more importantly... would I really kill them if I ever had the chance.

Five weeks ago, if someone had asked me if I'd ever kill someone. Even my own abusive father. I would have said no.

Now... I wasn't so sure I could give the same answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thanks to Booklover1943 and K Dawg for your kind reviews ^_^ And thank you all so much for the favorites and follows so far! I hope you all have a lovely day/night wherever you are! Warning: Story contains, boyxboy, heavy violence, death, dark themes, mentions of abuse, swearing and ratings may be turned up at a later time.**

* * *

Chains still rattling.  
The air still stinging my skin.  
I feel numb.

My eyes are half closed as the roar of pain in my arms pronounces itself to me before any other senses can come alive.

I want to stop feeling this. I want to stop feeling the agony of all of this any more.

They decided to take it up a notch over night.

A needle is thickly into my wrist and the inside of my elbow. Blood is slowly being draw out of me into a thin pipe and into a nearby bag. They've hung it directly in front of me so I can watch as I die. They're taunting me with an hourglass made of blood and plastic. They're making me watch my life force flee me and be ripped into the bag. They've given me a countdown. The bastards can't even let me at least lay down on a bed. But no. All they're concerned about is getting my blood. They needed more, they wanted to start producing test weapons, now here I am, dangling like a cow in the slaughter house.

The light is faint, catching the edge of my vision and blurring me. The gasses are still being pumped in loudly through the vents, but I neither have the strength or the will power to even search out my possible chance of gaining back some power.  
 _You have to! Remember this! REMEMBER!  
_ But they're hidden, right under my nose but because of the chemicals pumping through me, like my life force is being pumped out of me, I can't find my way to fight back any more... not after what they did to me.

Raven is still in my mind though.

Raven's words of staying strong, of surviving... would I actually kill someone? Well I've already killed two. I've killed Percy and my father. I took a life away of an evil bastard, and the...

It's hard to even say.

I took Percy's life. I took the life of a beautiful angel on this earth. I took the life of a boy who could have done everything and anything... It's why I think to myself, in the back of my mind, I deserve what Is going on right now.

I've been dangling here for a full twenty four hours now. They've beaten me. Taken me. Broken me. They taken this body and done to it all they can to embarrass and defile me. They stood and laughed above me, taking all they wanted but only to their sickening amusement. I was their toy to mess with at their leisure. Now here I am, my body and curse refusing to show the bruises which line every ounce of my body while I bleed, not just from where they defiled me, but also as I spit blood and splutter it into the mask they have wrapped across my face, like an oxygen mask which feeds me more and more higher doses of the tranquilizing gas but also catches any splutters of blood that I may vomit, like I had been.

They can't spare to lose any single drop of blood.

You'd think my blood was made of diamonds... I guess to these bastard scientists, it really is.

I'm the mother of all biological weapon master warfare. I'm the key to there being a higher power and control when it comes to devastation... and guess what? These people have it. These people who would use me just as simply as a weapon? They own me. They're killing me. They've broken me... they've made me what they wanted all along; a puppet.

The wall creeks with light as the panel and security door opens slowly. It's metal base framing scratches along the floor, drawing my half lidded gaze as it moves. My head is a swirl of nausea and exhaustion. My body hurts so much. My mind is broken as is my body... though there is one ember left in me.

And by god does it burn as I watch the guard who raped me slowly walk into the room, brandishing his nightstick like a trophy as his sick smile is twisted to me. He's not wearing a gas mask... they all think that I'm too weak to hurt them at this point.  
They think that there's nothing I can do to hurt them.  
They think their toy is broken enough that now they can come and play with the pieces that are left?!  
He's come to stand over me and watch me die!  
But guess what... he's not wearing a gas mask!

Him stood there in his armour. Like some kind of dark knight from the fairy tales I always used to live in when I was with Percy...

My chains rattle angrily and I don't even realize till the deep impression of the chains slice angrily into my flesh as I struggle to try and pull my pinned wrists apart. My guard smirks at me, leaning in towards me. His breath sticks of his lunch, his eyes are a harsh caramel colour. His skin looking a bit paler than usual. He looks flushed, like there's a fever coming down on him...

 _You could put him out of his memories._

There it is. In this broken spirit, that whisper has been of my own thoughts. My thoughts to tear this bastard and everyone like him apart. The bastards finally marked me. A line of black deep thorns around my wrist. Like I'm wearing a black wreath of rose thorn vines around my wrist with a code imprinted into the ink. They finally found a way strong enough to mark me... and that was what has driven me over the edge. They've marked me like cattle.

 _You're a mutant. You're beautiful abilities! Power, some would kill for! Simply kiss him. Watch him splutter and die._ The voice was growing in pitch in my head. It's hunger for touch being craved like air to a strangled man. Even with my head slowly rising to look him in the eye, something which results me in earning a quick swing to my face and knocking me back and forth on my chains. My legs are crossed useless beneath me, I have no strength left to put into them.

I turn my gaze back up slowly, my face throbbing violently from where he punched me square in the face. I splutter blood down the tube as I chuckle quietly to my self, my tongue slowly catching the metallic taste and slowly coating it across my lips with great care. I've breathed warm breath into the tube to make it fog up. He can't see my tongue at work, spreading the crimson delicately across my soft lips.

He's just standing there laughing.

"You're pathetic. Not only are you a freak by human standards, but you're also nothing but a taken whore. Aren't you?"

The chains rattle slightly as I feel the ember glow in my thoughts.

 _You hear him taunting you?!_ The voice of my consciousness growls in my mind.

I feel something tighten my chest. My breathing hurts from my weakness and the gasses but I'm still going. I feel where they attacked me. Where they raped me. Where they have tried to kill me! I feel it all!

"It's a shame we could only teach you with objects. Imagine what I really could have done to you, slut." He smirks.

 _DO YOU NOT HEAR HIM!?_ My thoughts scream.

The chains begin to rattle a bit more violently but he doesn't seem to notice. He doesn't notice the blood dripping down from my suspended wrists and arms as I sway ever so slightly. My eyes still half lidded but my lips pursed. My breathing is increasing. I can hear the heart monitor next to me going wild.

 _PEGASUS NO!_ The voice screams into my thoughts like a blade through the chest. It tackles my consciousness and tries to snap to my attention.

James. My 'friend' James. Jamie James. The telepath. The fucker who would be able to hear my consciousness roar it's anger. To feel the blood lust running through me like a euphoric dream. His voice continues through my head, battling with my consciousness.  
 _DO IT! LOOK AT WHAT HE DID TO YOU!  
No Pegasus! Please my friend! Just wait a bit longer! I couldn't help you when... but please! JUST A BIT LONGER!  
That's what the guard said to you when he tried to destroy you. _My consciousness purrs and seals the deal.  
 _PEGASUS._ The name is screamed out in my head pleadingly as it's drowned out by my blood lust.

James is powerful, but has no limits and no control.

An advantage and hindrance, especially when he was trying to stop what happens next.

The guard looks at me, then begins to turn his attention to the heart monitor which is screaming out my heart rate. I'm hissing as much breath out as I can, feeling fainter by the second. He's moving closer to me, closing off the tubes and snarling every expletive he knows under his breath. "No! No! You're not leaving yet you little slut! No! You've still got use!"

He moves closer. He's looking me over for damages, pulling a visor down over his eyes, his new scans showing the true extent of the damage across my body. With this flawless skin refusing to show bruises and damaging, they had to find a way to monitor it... but it's still fine. That visor doesn't cover his nose or mouth. Just to the bottom of his vision.

His ink hair gleams in the dark gloomy light of the white wall cell.

I finally find it and force myself to remember it. His hair. His hair! Is moves ever so slightly in a cross away from me. It moves with a faint breeze from the vents, diagonally away from me...

The vents are behind me. The breeze moving towards me! It's moving towards me!

I see.

I remember.

I've got it.

I can see silhouette's moving behind the one way mirror. I can see them shouting orders into the shade of a microphone which I guess leads to his ear. I hear the voices like faint flies buzzing in my ears. I can feel him slapping the side of my face trying to, what he thinks, is working to slowly bring me back from unconsciousness. The state that he thinks I have fallen into at this point. I have to fight off the laughter.

Then the moment comes.

"He needs more air! I'm taking the mask off." The guard snarls reluctantly.

I hear the screams of _'NO!'_ In his ear piece even as he does it and rips the mask away from my mouth. A slight burst of fresh air just coming into my mouth and lungs.

Just when I wrap my legs around his waist with my last burst of oxygen and strength.

In the shock he's easy to pull towards my dangling form, our faces are barely the smallest of centimeter's apart, the shock turning into disgust quickly as his sense is coming back to him from the surprise. His surprise was his weakness, his underestimation of me is what has lead him to this... and touching me. Defiling me. Beating me?! That's simply the reason of what leads to next.

For the first time in a month, my changing eyes glint with their beauty and I let the smirk transform into a beautiful smile. I twisted myself to the right in the way of the vent and the fallen mask. The burst of the breeze rustles my hair and does the trick as the platinum brushes ever so slightly across his cheek.

He inhales slightly and I stop myself in disbelief that this actually worked, when his eyes glaze over and he stares at me. The pupil of his eye contracting then expanding deeply. He looks at me like I'm a god staring down at him. He looks me over with something almost like a reverence. His eyes wide with wonder. The breeze caught him. The pheromones in my hair have poured into him... now he's fucking mine.

"I hurt you." He whispers, almost like he's in complete faith loss and disbelief at himself. The breeze is still hitting him and for once I'm praying that maybe I understand how this works. That maybe I might just understand exactly how I can control what goes on. I may have no power over what happens with my blood and my skin. But maybe, just maybe... if I imagined the pheromones pouring off me...?

No.

I can't distract myself, just use what I have in the moment.

"Oh my god, the things that I did to you." He whispers, reaching out a glove hand. I can see out the corner of my eye, the glass is tinted just enough that I can see the figures are shocked and surprised. They don't understand exactly what it is that they're seeing.

I want to smirk and spit in their faces.

The blood across my already deadly lips sets in deeply as though it was a black lip stick.

I hear screams behind the barrier just as they realize what is about to happen.

"Th-These chains." I whisper. My strength is faint. I've only got a little bit of clean air left in me. I can't talk off too much. I need to save it! I have to be careful... but-  
 _TAKE WHAT IS YOURS!_ My voice screams in my head.  
 _PEGASUS!_

Now that's new... something else. A new voice? Older. Deeper. More mature and urgent.

It moves through my thoughts like it was meant to be there itself.  
 _Pegasus._ It speaks more softly to me. _Do not do this. You will soon be safe I promise. But do not follow this path that intrigues you! Do not walk down it for it will mark you! Pegasus you are a good person!  
Right at this moment? _My thoughts whispered back to this man's voice.

I turned to look up at the guard who had beaten, raped me, and nearly finished the job my bastard father started. The man who had told me my father had just barely managed to survive my nature, while my love had been caught in an excruciatingly slow death? That I had become a murder.  
 _You are not what they say!  
Really? _I think back.

I watched the guard walk towards me.

 _Because I'm really not sure anymore._

Like my nature and my body, my voice has changed. It's softer, calmer, cooler, seductive, alluring, working with a purr in it's tone but light and entrancing. "The chains." I whimper. "H-Help me!" I stare with wide eyes and pain.

The effect is immediate.

The guard scrambles over to me, his hands fumbling with the chains and keys, searching for the right one. I can hear orders being barked loudly behind the mirror as the room floods with fresh oxygen, trying to bring the guard back to his senses but with the dose of pheromones he breathed in from me. I doubt he had much of a chance. He was mine. He was now my puppet. My puppet which fumbled for the key while they tried to burst pass the key code pass entry finger print, trying to get into the room, but failing slowly.

I hear a click and fall through the air, smashing to the ground and banging my head like a rag doll off the floor. I think for a moment I've knocked myself unconscious, but instead no, I'm cradled together in his lap as he's stroking a gloved hand across my cheek. "Please, are you okay?!" He pleads, like a small puppy for it's owner. He's completely tamed and under my control.

But still I have to fight the look of loathing I have for him.

"You raped me." I say gently, pausing for a long moment as something tingles on the back of my neck.

 _ **BOOM**_

I freeze, the explosion sounded close! They're going to blast the door off!

I'm finishing this now.

The guard looks at me with agony as I continue on the list. "You raped how many others? Me? The other boys? You attacked me in my home? You could have stopped me from killing my lover.. but you waited, you sick bastards waited to watch me kill them! Your scientists, you experimented on me! You've branded me! You've destroyed my life! You labelled me a freak..." I trailed off, listening to the explosion and losing more care in it outside and focusing more on the ember which has become an inferno of hatred in me. My anger now running through my veins like explosive petrol. My weak and battered form is motivated by hatred and I want to do this. I have to do this!

He stares at me with destroyed eyes. He looks helpless. He looks agonized. He's falling apart.

 _Would you actually kill for revenge?_ Raven's words whisper in my thoughts.

I look down at this man.

"What's your name?" I ask gently, staring deeply into his eyes and brushing a hand through my hair, finding almost like a fine silver power is collected faintly on the brush of my skin, I bringing it to my black stained lips and breath it gently into his face. This must be the pheromones that my body has created... like my skin has made the poison. But I still watch him. I watch his eyes go impossibly wide while he responds with a quiet. "Kurt... My name is Kurt."

I smirk coldly, weak, tired, hungry, thirsty, defiled, angry, venomous, brimmed with loathing.

"Kurt." I whisper, the name on my list now stated.  
"I need to make it up to you! I need to make you happy! I love you!" He shouts and I grin.  
"I know just." I lean in slowly, the light glinting over my hair. "How you can make it up to me."

I'm disgusted, it's him. My lips only ever actually meant to have been saved for Percy.

But I placed my lips to his and immediately feel his shock run through him, then he settles in his stunned bewitched state of pheromone control. His lips hungrily begin to take on mine. His tongue runs across my lips, lapping up the dried out blood and taking it into his mouth.

I brush my hand along his cheek and instantaneously both effects take.

I hear his breathing stutter.

His hand slams onto his cheek while the other winds around his throat.

I step back and watch. Black veins begin to race across his cheek and down his neck. His lips dry out and wither, his eyes going red like he's been crying. Blood begins to pour from his nose. He's trying to form words but he has no chance. He's had my lips directly on his and a touch from my hand to his face. It doesn't matter now about the screams and bangs on the one way glass.

I just slump back by the chains which suspended me and I watch him screaming. He slams himself against the wall, screaming in agony as my poison and venom rages through his body. His wrist turning black finally when the skin on his face begins to tear open.

"How does it feel?" I whisper gently, just as the door comes off it's hinges.

I raise slowly turn the steel chains into a noose above me, I'm just at enough of a height that I can lean my head up and let the chains do the rest of the work.  
"STOP!" A voice bellows.  
"Percy? I'm coming to see you." I smile and close my eyes, leaning my head forward.

But there's no rattle of chains. I only feel a pair of hands slam down onto my shoulders and make my gaze burst back open as I stare up to a dark red visor which stretches across the length of a boy's face. His chin and features are sharp, he looks in his late teens. Like he was high school age. His hair is dark brown but his eyes... they're hidden behind that red visor.

He's strongly built, that's for sure. From his grip I can tell just the amount of his strength. Beneath the black uniform with the giant golden _'X'_ across it, I can see his toning. He's like one of the strong jocks that Percy used to hang around with back home... But this boy now, he was staring at me, his hand gently stroking my shoulder in comfort while a red head girl comes and crouches next to him, she doesn't look at me yet, she's still focused on the doorway. But it's the boy who speaks to me gently. "Listen kiddo, you're okay. I promise, you're safe now." He whispered over and over.

I'm sat there, staring up at him, tears are gathering at the edge of my eyes. Is it because I'm happy? If this is the truth, I can escape the hell hole of this concentration camp. My chest is tight and I stare at him with disbelief. I just want to lean my head into those chains and go to the after life. I want to see Percy! I need to see him! He is all I have. He is all I've ever had! I'm alone now! I'm alone!

I turn my head and slowly look over at Kurt, writhing and convulsing on the floor as my poison rages infinitely through his veins. He's as good as dead. In a few minutes, hours, days? Who knows. He will be dead.

And I will be the one to have done it.

"You got a name Kiddo?" The boy asks, trying to keep me focused but I sob. Please god, please don't let this be a trick. Please don't let this be a dream. Let them actually be here. Please!  
"Percy." I whisper gently, unable to form any thought.

You would probably sit there and judge me. But I had spent a month in this hell hole... they had ripped me apart, they had cut me open, abused, tortured, and stripped me of any meaning it was to be or feel human-  
"Sweet heart?" The girl whispers. "Please? Focus." Her eyes focus onto me and all of a sudden the thoughts in my head twist under her focused gaze. I'm staring at both of them, the camp, the facility, it's all behind me in my mind. Percy, my mother, they're still there... but it's like for a minute I've been taken out the pain by this girl.

The girl has long crimson red hair. Her eyes are emerald her uniform has the same 'X' symbol on her shoulder in a red and black circle, but unlike the boy the front of her uniform has a large green triangle. A large golden bangle around her wrists connects the thin piece of material to her middle finger. She's certainly something, if I was into girls, I probably would have been head over heels for her... from the way the boy was looking at her though, the way his body language was turned to her. I got the feeling that he thought the world of her?

"Sweetheart, it's okay. You're safe now." Her voice resounded through my head. Unlike with the guy and James, it seemed to resonate itself, pushing away my thoughts now I was calmer. She held my gaze as she reached out and wrapped a large blanket around my bare shoulders. I flinched away immediately and she looks over at the other boy.  
"Y-You can't touch me." I whispered, shaking my head. I moved away carefully from any form of contact she could have made on me. My eyes were growing heavy and my body was giving in to the cold and the exhaustion. My heart was struggling. They had electrocuted me. Near enough dislocated my arms and broken them. They had beaten me in every form possible... I had managed to kill one of them-

I paused.

The girl stared at me, her hands reaching out and staying in the air above my shoulder. The boy had been wearing full gloves, her fingers were exposed, but he just kept his hand on my other shoulder as they both looked into my eyes. I may not have been able to see his eyes but I could feel his gaze heavily on me. "I-I killed someone!"  
"It wasn't you." She whispered.  
"Jean we have to get him out of here!" The boy whispered.  
Jean... was that her name?  
"Scott, we can't just knock him out! Look at him! Look at what they've done to him! Look closer!"  
"Oh god." Scott whispers as he finally does see. "What have they done to you?"  
 _Do you really want to know?_ My own voice cackles without my true will in my heads. I lunge my hands to my forehead and Jean frowns deeply.  
"Pegasus?" She whispers. "That's your name right?" She gently rubs my shoulder. "Listen sweetheart we have to leave now! Can you stand, or do you want Scott to-"

She didn't even get to finish before Scott wrapped the towel tightly around my body and lifted me bridal style into his arms. I kept my arms wrapped tightly under the blanket to my chest. My eyes locked onto Kurt who was writhing in agony.

Then when it finally became too much?

My eyes became heavy. Jean was stood above me, a hand on my shoulder smiling softly. "It's okay Pegasus, it's okay sweetheart. You're going to be okay."

As I'm crushed into the depths of my consciousness, I question that.

It's a blur after that. I remember screaming. I remember being in Scott's arms as I vomited blood aiming it for the ground and away from him. He was fully covered, with no skin but his face showing, with the exception on his face of his eyes. But I was still consciousness enough to be scared what it would do. He and Jean kept whispering to me, smiling at me encouragingly as I writhed in my own pain. A broken leg. A broken arm. Cracked and broken ribs. One arm dislocated. These were the things that they started to list off.

I may be crazy but I remember being sat and strapped into a seat. It was dark, I was tired. But Scott sat in front of me smiling gently. "You're safe now Pegasus. You're free."  
"N-No." I managed. Tears beginning to steam and hiss down my cheeks, making the material of the seat steam ever to slightly as the droplets hissed on impact. "Please don't hurt me." I shook my head, trembling.

All I could think was this was something that they had come up with. Something to trick me. Something to make me feel comfortable before they struck. But without any sleep, food or drink and what I did to Kurt... I was far from being in right mind. My thoughts just chuckled to me that I had a job well done.

I wanted to believe that maybe I was dead? Maybe this was my hell? To believe I had been saved and taken away from that night mare.

But when I finally woke up on a steel table, with a blaring light above me and a man in a wheelchair sat next to me, I felt my reality begin to set in as his stern eyes locked onto me in a way that was more focused than anything I had felt in my life. I could feel my mind being slowly opened to him. This man sat in a wheelchair with eyes dark, almost black. His skin pale while his head was shaven clean. He had a warm kindly smile and crossed his hands, leaning his chin into the gap between them before he looked further. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but this is going to hurt a bit. Please stay calm." He whispered softly.  
"I-I don't know where I am. I'm on a table like a dissected frog! A stranger is running through my head and you want me to be calm!?" I croaked. My throat dried with blood and exhaustion. I was covered decently with a blanket but the blue room around me made me feel scared. This man looking into my head made me terrified. The light above me, shining down n me like I'm some corpse, made me squirm.

The man smiled slightly and chuckled, reaching a hand out and patting my bicep which was covered beneath the blanket. He made sure he was careful only to touch the blanket. His eyes shined into me and I finally felt it. I felt it all coming back.

My mother running towards me in my bedroom.  
Kissing Percy in the park then- him lay in my arms. Having to watch the black course through his veins violently as the boy I loved was torn apart.  
 _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._ The man's deadly serious voice whispered to my mind as he went deeper but I just screamed out, flailing on the table violently. "Pegasus! Pegasus!" He calls out my name trying to calm me, but I'm still as frantic as I was back when Jean and Scott ripped me out of that hell hole. "Pegasus I'm with you! You're safe! My name is Charles! Please listen to my voice! Hear me!"

But I'm past the point of sanity at that moment. It hurts. God it hurts so much!  
"Rest now child." I hear Charles' voice whisper to me before a sharp needle is shoved into my veins and a burning chemical pour through me.  
"Percy?" I whisper, staring at the man, but he just shakes his head as my vision blurs and the chemical begins to ease me back into slumber.  
"No child, but you're home now. You're safe. You will be safe here. I promise you. You will no longer ever be alone." He gives me a gentle smile and I stare at him blankly, not taking in the depths of his words. I expect him at first to leave like the doctors always did after they wanted to knock me out... but he sits there, a hand on my covered arm as he whispers that I'm safe over and over. He's gentle, calm and protective. He keeps protective and studious eyes on me, watching my decent to slumber, still whispering and cooing gently to me of my safety now.

In those last few seconds before slumber.

I wonder...

I wonder if looking at this man right now, would this be what it's like to have a real father?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Thanks to Booklover1943 and K Dawg for your kind reviews ^_^ And thank you all so much for the favorites and follows so far! I hope you all have a lovely day/night wherever you are! Warning: Story contains, boyxboy, heavy violence, death, dark themes, mentions of abuse, swearing and ratings may be turned up at a later time.**

* * *

"PERCY!"

I snap upright in bed and heave my breath out, pulling a pale arm around myself. The air is pleasantly warm and I take a moment to try and pull myself out of the nightmare that had just sank it's claws into me, that I thought it may have just ripped my heart out... but I had still yet to remember, so was the pain of a broken heart. My chest was heavy like lead with the same cold heaviness that had been there over the last month. The same feeling that I had been trying to dam back from taking me over.

A pain which put the months worth of torture those bastards did to me, to shame-

Wait... hang on a minute.

I blink my eyes clear and look around slowly, bringing my hand up slowly to adapting myself to the gentle light as with my fading exhaustion, the great expanse of the room around me became more and more increasingly clear.

Large windows which raise up to the towering ceiling above me let in a cool and pleasant breeze which whispers across my skin, it kisses my invisible bruises and sores before caressing my face, running through my spikes of hair and then leaving me, just as quickly as it had first touched me... the first bit of physical comfort or true touch that I had in a month and it came from the breeze.

The room around me was anything but humble. The golden painted walls rose up around me, towering almost intimidatingly in the rising sunlight of the morning. Paintings hung nearby of various scenes in their oak framing. The floor was laden with a long stretching pink carpet which took of up the circumference of the room. Other such things were moved out across the various space of the room. A few study desks, three easels in total places at the various brightest points of the room. Bookcases were dotted here and there, filled with various literature both dated and modern. The largest space was taken up by an expanse of a vanity mirror, while another large full length mirror was not to far away, though to my greatest relief, that one was covered. A large double space wardrobe was shoved nearby to the window, it's mahogany wood as clear to me as the memory of my old dinning room table flashed into my thoughts.

The bed I was on, was a four poster Queen sized bed, it's mattress embraced me and sank me into pure relief and comfort. I only had one blanket over me, but with the warm temperature of the air, that was more of a relief than anything. "Well... I'm not in England any more." I decided quietly turning my gaze outside of the large windows as I pulled my knees close to my chest.

I closed my eyes and slowly let the warm rays glow and strobe over my face entirely in submission as the rising sun came past the lining of black iron roses which made up the balcony railing. Something so simple that I found myself taking more comfort in than any of the rich and or expensive taste of the room around me. Something so simple as letting the sun touching my cheek and flooding warmth back into me.

It's funny... you never realize just how important something is till it's taken away from you.

But I knew not to take it for advantage. Not now.

I had heard it since I'd woken up. The scurrying of footsteps outside the door. The quiet whisper of voices, hushed thinking that they can't be noticed. But now with the sun I can see their silhouette's from the bed. Their faint and stretched black under the door, but still I can see them. I can see them running around excitedly. For a moment I'm tempted to just hide beneath the covers and go back to sleep... but I'm scared that It would only happen to reveal that all of this is some kind of foul and deceptive dream, and that I'm really still back at the facility.

I can't risk it... no. I need some answer and I need them-

 _Knock, knock, knock_

I pause and stare towards the large door for a minute. I hear the hiss of whispers then quiet giggles as who ever it was out there runs off, calling to each other loudly and with great excitement... part of me understands from the get go. They want to get a look at the freak... Little did I know that this was the one place in the world where I certainly couldn't ever really be considered a freak.

The door swiftly opened but moved slowly as a warm smiling face was lit up while a pair of crimson shades sent sparkles of red light bouncing across the walls. Hang on... hadn't he been-  
"Hey there kiddo." He smiled at me, just as calm and just as patient as he had done when he found me. Now I'm in the light I can see him a lot better. He's dressed in a dark blue jumper and a white button up shirt. His chinos were a light brown and he wore the typical jock look sneakers. In the light there was a certain admission that he was good looking... but this was the guy who may have actually saved my life.

He reached out for me and immediately I flinch away, tightening my arms around my knees and bringing my head lower, I pull the extra of the blanket up over my head immediately... for now. I still remember what happened back in my cell. I remember what I did. I remember what I had to do. I had to stop him from hurting me! I had to stop him from touching me again!

"Hey, easy there. It's okay. I'm not gonna touch you." He eases his smile. It's a lot more controlled now but there's an element to it, more understanding, more sympathetic instead of chirpy and over the top bright. I'm tensed, very much so. I know this guy saved me and all from the facility, but my mind screamed at me whenever he reached out to try and comfortingly pat my back or even, the space next to me. Every time that his hand even moved from the laced hold it had with the other, my eyes locked onto it.

We sat in silence for a long while. I could feel that he was anxious to start asking me questions. The obvious being the first one that actually ended up leaving his lips. "Do you remember-"  
"Everything." I whispered gently, pulling the blanket tighter around myself as though I could actually get away with hiding the now large patches of my body where the bandages lines. My biceps, my entire right arm down to my wrist, my torso, my calf and right leg. My body ached with exhaustion, part of me told myself that I should be asleep right now. That I should be resting and god knows I really wanted to... but I felt at unease.

I knew this boy... Scott? That's what the girl had called him right? I know Scott didn't want to hurt me, but I just felt as though I was still caught in some trap! I felt as though even though he was dead now... Like somehow I was still being watched by him. That at any moment that door would open and he would come back in with his club and beat the hell out of me, if not worse.

Scott sighed and turned his head down to look at the floor. "Where am I?" I asked quietly, keeping my voice just as soft and not daring to raise my gaze to him again.  
"Home... a safe place for people like us."  
"Funny, the last place I was imprisoned said something very similar." My words had their venomous and bitter edge but yet they still sounded as beautiful and as light as ever leaving my mouth. I wanted to scream in frustration, I wanted to just throw my arms up in rage and forget this. I wanted it all just to be some bad nightmare! I wanted to just wake up in Percy's arms.

But the world doesn't work like that though... does it? We don't get to just decide the days that we don't like, never happened at all. No matter how desperate we are.

"This isn't a place like that." He said after a couple of moments of leaving me to my thoughts. I could feel his eyes on me, even if I couldn't see them. I had grown used to people watching me behind a glass screen over the last month. "Here you're safe to hone and control your gifts." He said calmly, as though he had said it really a hundred times before.  
"Gift."

I snapped my gaze to him and watched him slowly turn his head away. He knew he had tripped up just as I did. "Here." I whispered with the most perfect smile that had ever dazzled my face as I raised my hand. I couldn't even smile horrible! But as I brought my hand closer to his face, nearly close enough to brush his cheek, I saw his throat gulp, I watched his muscles tense. His breath hiss out with a slight edge of fear.

I didn't know however that as my anger blistered and flourished angrily, that my eyes burnt crimson and my hair flared red, running like liquid fire. He was terrified of my touch, he knew just exactly what my 'gift' was capable off. After all, he had the front seat to see it in action. He had seen all that had been left of Kurt... as well as getting the front row seat to the aftermath of his writhing corpse.

Then there was... that man. Somehow like James, he had gotten into my head!

No. One problem at a time.

I slowly curled my hand back into the blanket around me and turned my gaze down. "This isn't a gift. This is like a curse off the gods, like Athena's curse on Medusa." I whispered, curling my fingers into my palm and staring at it as though I could actually see the venom which lined every single skin cell, which was in every single pieces of my porcelain canvas that was my body. Only the silver trace of sparkling like dust which blew through the air and out of my hair could actually be seen and I made sure to keep every spec of it away from Scott.

"Besides, what the hell would you know of being cursed." I growled quietly.  
"I know that I'll never be able to look into the eyes of the person I love as I tell them how I feel." He said, shoving me quickly into silence. I took a closer gaze into the shades, leaning forward slightly as I did so, finally noticing what I hadn't before. The faint hum of light blazing at the heart of the shades. The way that the light didn't catch like simple shades but seemed to morph and move behind the cover... what ever it was behind those shades? I knew I didn't want to see or be on the wrong end of it.

"We fear the gifts forged from gods and tread where noble men fear to go, but cursed we are but our hearts are not, blackened by our hate is what we fear though." I whispered gently and Scott rose an eyebrow sharply at me.  
"Beautiful. You should try writing that stuff down. This isn't just a home for mutants, it's also a school, more so for our students with more... visible or hazardous capabilities."  
"Wanna spell that out a bit clearer?" I growled quietly then sighed rubbing my forehead as I felt the oncoming of a stressful headache begin to burn and gnaw away at me. I frowned even at myself at this point, imagine how I must have sounded to him. He had put his neck out on line at the facility and saved me. He had brought me here to safety, away from those who would hurt me. I could tell he was being honest about that much, I know a liar when I see one.  
"Look..." I shook my head and sighed. "I'm sorry-"  
"Listen, hey, it's alright kiddo." He smiled a small smile at me and shifted for a second as though he was going to put his hand on my shoulder. "I understand how difficult it is to come to terms with something like this. Especially with... the extent of this and it's not gonna be easy, it will take a while. But at least while you're here, you're among people who are like you."

I tensed and let out a small but tight breath from my chest as I felt his hand land on my shoulder gently.

Finally I managed to remember something.

"James... James, did you-" My eyes begin to go wide with panic and my chest tightens further. I hiss out a breath and wrap my arms tightly around my bandaged torso. Scott's hand becomes a little bit more tight on my shoulder, more comforting, just letting me know that he's there but there's also something there like a warning. "Take it easy okay Kiddo? Your abilities don't involve healing... but that is quite an amazing bit of cover up that you have working for you there. Even your bones were trying to hide their cracks."  
"I'm used to hiding the damage-" The words slip out of my horrified mouth before I even realized that they had escaped. I bite my lip roughly for a minute and feel his curious gaze locked onto me. "James though... the one who could get into other's heads."  
"The brunette?" Scott nodded. "Yeah, he hasn't left the door of your room for days." He pauses then, "I wanted to introduce you to someone anyway. Only if you're feeling up to it, that is?" He asks me gently and I look down at the floor. The last thing I want in that moment is to actually see the others, but the paranoia in my mind is driving me mad. It's like my ind is not accepting that I'm actually out of that facility.

Scott smiles at me and lowers his head slightly. "Don't worry, neither of them will hurt you. They just want to talk to you, then maybe give you a tour around here. You haven't got to do anything you don't want to."  
 _Oh sweet face. We know that much._ A cold whisper of my own voice chuckled in my head. _One peck of my lips or a simple flick of my hair tells me that-_

I wince an slam my hands over my eyes, grounding my palms against my face in a desperation as though I could actually crush the voice out of me.  
"Actually Scott, I think we have it from here." A soft but strict voice echoes above me before the rest of the sound in the room crushes out and it returns to me... but I've now known enough attempts at it to at least understand when somebodies thoughts are trying to connect with my own. _If that is okay with you Pegasus? We just want to make sure that you're okay-_

I rip the blanket tightly around myself, covering my entire face now. Not allowing one ounce of skin to show at all but only let myself the small discretion of being able to see through the thin layer of fabric as I feel Scott's shift on the bed move from next to me. His hand stays on my shoulder I know he's trying to reach out for me... but that's his mistake. He can't get anything from me. He will just end up getting hurt, because that's all I can bring to anyone. Pain.

"I'll see you later okay Kiddo?" He calls from the door, like I'm his little brother or something... I've always wondered what it would have been like to have been part of a bigger family. But now I simply tighten my arms around myself and lower my gaze once more.

My thoughts lingering back to the words of a certain golden haired and golden eyed blond who had so briefly warned me and yet also asked me a question I was still so unsure of my answer to.

The door closes behind Scott and my ear twitches taking in the new sounds. I hear the faint sound of wheels moving across the carpet, an electric wheelchair? It's movement is so light but I growl quietly to myself and hear it stop. A pair of footsteps tread delicately light next to it before I hear that man's voice return to me again, this time, it's open to the air and not just my mind. "Pegasus, please don't feel so scared. We are not here to harm you, as a token of good faith, please accept these clothes from us."

I pause for a moment. Clothes. Part of my mind screams to scramble into them, more layers mean the less of my skin that will be on show... but some side of me, some part of me which still cackles in my thoughts, wants nothing more than to reach out and brush my hand on the faces of who ever it is stood by me. "We are not your foes Pegasus... on the contrary, we hope that we may be the people who may just be the ones to help you through, this difficult time." The man states firmly, but all the while keeps his gentle tone.  
"Can you cure me?" My voice is softer than ever and whispers into their ears.

I shed the sheet savagely as he says gently. "No, I'm sorry." I turn on him and stare into those deep brown eyes which look far older than their age should be. That intellectual voice which brushed my mind, it's his. But unlike the others, he looks at me with eyes only that James ever has... same for the red haired girl standing next to him. She glances over at the formally dressed man in his dark shirt and his suit jacket, she herself wearing simply a jumper and shirt combo with some simple blue denim jeans. Her red crimson hair flowed freely down her shoulders like a long curtain, but her eyes locked onto me so knowingly... like this man did.  
"I believe, introductions are in orders." He coughed formally, bring my attention back from my glowing glare which had been blazing. "You have already met one of those in the team who had saved you from-" He sighed and looks down for a moment. "From that horrible, horrible facility. This is Jean, Jean Grey. She helped tend to your wounds."  
"You must be very strong." She smiles gently at me, I can tell just how cautious they are being of me in that moment. I'm a gun in their mouths, loaded and armed. All it would take was a mad man at the trigger and a tiny pull for them to be splattered across the floor... or in this case, writhing. "It's a pleasure to meet you Pegasus, I understand how scared you must be but please, we're here to help you." She gives me more of that smile which would have most boys melting, she hesitantly though reaches out a pile of clothes towards me.

I look at her for a moment then back towards the man. He nods and smiles at me encouragingly and I tentatively reach out to the pile of clothes and take them carefully, making sure the entire time that there's no chance of my hand accidentally brushing hers. "Thank you." I whisper softly, turning around then pausing halfway to the mirror as I look over at the man, both have turned around to give me the decency to change. "You both look at me... strangely." I say gently. "The other one, didn't."

I begin to slide into the pair of black jeans that were given to me. "Where did you find the clothes?" I wondered.  
"One of the others who live here. She was eager to try and make a contribution. When she found out... your circumstance, she found herself obligated to help as much as possible. She wants to meet up with you-"  
"Charles." I frown slightly, I look him over, something finally clicking in my thoughts that Raven had said. "You're the man who came to James in his dream?" I cover myself quickly, focusing on my thoughts of what James had said to me in the locker room that day, instead of Raven. I had spent that month trying to figure out ways around James' gift, to try and keep his rogue wondering mind out of mine. I had often found pushing something to the focus of my mind and keeping it there, tended to distract him... and right now with these two, it seemed to be the trick.

"Yes. James was the one who we was able to get into communication with... but he wasn't how we found out about all of you at the facility." Charles says carefully, like he doesn't want to give away too much yet, but like most good men, he's obligated to share a sliver of honesty with me. I'm thankful that I can't feel him walking through my thoughts again... but there's something in his eyes now as he looks at me. The same as Jean... pity? Sympathy?

Two things I didn't need.

"Ragnarok." I freeze suddenly, backing away from them both. "You don't want-"  
"Heavens, no!" Charles reaches out a hand quickly though I keep the distance a good space between us as the black shirt slides down over my torso. It's a plain black tee but I finally see something that I have been desperate for, and I spare no hesitation in slipping my hands into the long elbow length gloves and pull on the dark jacket and it's hood up... I glance over to the mirror briefly and stare at myself. I still see the reflection of another boy, even after this month, I still find it difficult to find myself in the glass. "Pegasus-"  
"Don't." I shook my head. "Jus-just-"

I turn and pause for a moment unsure what even to say at this point. What can I say?

Charles gave me a small smile. It was restraint, with understanding. _What can he understand about us!_ My thoughts snarl at me ferociously. _What the hell can he really understand-  
He's... a telepath. _I pause, trying to place the right term to what it is that James had once told me his powers had been named. _He can get into my head... that's what he was doing before. He was checking to make sure that he had the right person._  
"You're very intelligent Pegasus." Charles laced his hand, smiling at me as he rested his chin on the bridge of his fingers.  
"I'm not." I state bluntly, moving my eyes back to the mirror to stare directly into my ice cold blue eyes, my pale skin and freezing platinum hair. This is the most time I've ever actually spent looking at the new reflection by my will.  
"Most would have very much given in to their..." He pauses for a moment as he watches my eyes snap over to him viciously, pausing and waiting on the word that everyone else has used so far. "Capabilities." He clears his throat and settles on that choice for a word before carrying on. "A long time before you. It's a miracle that you're still here. But now comes the difficult choice. A choice that each of us must all in turn face." His gaze is locked into mine, unwavering as they stare deep into me like I'm some kind of book which he's resisting the urge to read even though it's been shoved into his face. His gaze unnerves me, but for some reason, with his gentle voice and strong tone, I find myself easing up slightly. "A decision and a choice on whether you let your capabilities and the beast inside of each of us consume us, or whether we learn that control first starts from within and our journey of a thousand miles begins from there. Here, we offer you sanctuary to learn that control."

I stare at him for a moment, looking at someone who speaks with his heart, with passion.

"What would Percy tell you to do." He says softly.  
"I don't know." I say gently.

I snap my gaze into a glare. "Because he's dead. The one person who was supposed to look after him and love him was the one to do it."

I slowly turned around to face the window and pulled my arms around myself. My hand resting onto my shoulder as though I could still feel his touch beneath mine, as though we were both back in the Licky Hills sleeping together on a blanket in the middle of the snow.  
"He would tell you to keep on fighting, to carry on fighting for yourself."  
"How would you know!" I snap with a snarl as I scowl at him.  
"Because the person who loved him most knew that he would tell him that." Charles says simply, looking me in the eyes. "It's the truth you know, the truth he whispered in your ear, every time he held you."

I don't know how it happened.

Next thing I know, I'm stood above him. My fist froze in mid air as though I'm being held in place by an invisible force. I hear Jean catch her breath next to me but my glare is only locked on him. "Ever talk about Percy again?" I whisper softly. "And I'll kill you."  
"We have not done you wrong so far." Jean huffed as her gaze was focused on me and her hand outstretched. "Please! Just give us a chance! Let us show you that there is nothing wrong with who you are!"

I pause for a moment then feel her grip on me break as I take a hesitant step back.

I close my eyes for a moment, imagining those beautiful brown eyes, that soft hair. The gently touch that used to gently stroke through my blond hair from hands which were so delicate. That voice which used to make me feel as though the world was actually worth living in... what would he think of me right now? What would he think of me acting like this?

I stare for a moment at both of them... are these thoughts of Percy actually mine... or are they making me think this so that they will win me over?

For a long couple of minutes, I stare down at my gloved hands, I think of the invisible blood which is stained across my palms. I think of that night when they had taken me... I think of Percy.

"One chance." I whisper.

Neither can stop the happy smiles on their faces as they look at me.

"One I assure you, we will not waste." Charles says softly. "Now, how about a tour of your new home?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for the favorites and follows so far! I hope you all have a lovely day/night wherever you are! Warning: Story contains, boyxboy, heavy violence, death, dark themes, mentions of abuse, swearing and ratings may be turned up at a later time.**

* * *

The winter clouds bled through the sky, blocking the full warmth of the sun as we slowly walked along the grounds of what I came to realize was a great mansion. The grounds in front of me stretched out in a great path of gravel and rich financial beauty. Out in front of me stretches the great meadow of green and wild bursting flowers. A large stone fountain bursts water softly into it's base, sending faint sparkles with the small light of of the sun behind crowded clouds.

I try and take in the details of everything around me as much as possible. I'm nervous. I still feel as though this is some vicious and cruel dream which is about to wake me up the moment that I feel that I'm actually secure. I don't trust myself to feel anything other than apprehension till I know that I'm not about to go back to the hell that I had prayed to escape from and been broken in.

I still had not forgotten the cold feel of those disgusting lips on mine.

Now though I walk along the path of the school, listening to the stretch of water next to me, patter and cry with the sprinkle of the touch from the fountain, I watch the flowers in their blossoming, I look at the depths of their colours, admiring their unique and amazing beauty. The ways that the petals seem to have caught the rain that had fallen, their droplets glisten, crimson, sapphire, emerald, ruby, rouge, violet, azure. Each more brighter and sharper than the next. The trees reach tall around us, like mighty soldiers. Some are low and overgrowing with Cherry Blossom.

My favourite.

I pause for a minute and stare at it. Almost as though I can envision what had long since passed but had taken such a large part of my heart and happiness.

It had been an afternoon that changed my life.

As we walked back after a day at school, we took the long route back home, we had been trying to draw out the time as long as possible without really realizing that either of us wanted to leave the other.

We decided to take a route through the city park which now blossomed in as much beauty as I imagined my world of ink did. It was how me and Percy had met. I had been in the writing club, long after when I should have been home. Extracurricular activities gave me an excuse to say that I was working on making sure everything looked normal, making sure my father couldn't have an excuse to chase me down for it. But at some point, Percy had come over to me, he had asked me about what I was working on. As surprising as it may seem, and yes I use the most sarcasm in that statement that I can muster, I was rather antisocial, well you call it antisocial, I call it, 'not having time for a bunch of arse holes'.

But Percy had been the first to break through my barriers and get close to me. So that night after a couple of weeks of talking, exchanging books that we liked, and even going so far enough as to read some of our own work to each other, Percy asked if he could walk me home.

It was pretty empty, so the we sat in the sunshine by the river that was glistening happily. It danced loudly and cradled against the rocky barriers of the canal which streamed through the small park of Bournville. The river called out to us as it babbled in it's run. The sun streamed over our faces, both of us unable or really wanting for it to end, and neither of us realizing that we had just started circling the park again and again.

"How is this even possible? Are you real? Is this real?" I had asked, bewildered, unable to believe that this was actually reality.  
"This is very real." The taller boy whispered. Those soft eyes had shined while he smiled to himself, and shuffled closer to me in silence. He didn't know what else he could say, apart from the words I had not been expecting for anyone to say. "I...I think I love you, Pegasus."

He was so nervous as he said the words but still he smiled, and cautiously put an arm around me.

I hadn't even hesitated in my reply. The words had come out of me like they had always meant to. "I think I love you too."

I remember how Percy's heart had raced once again, as he took my hand and led me into the tree canopy of the park, my most favourite place to write. Back then, in mid May, life danced about them as the cycle of summer continued around them, with the empowering beautiful life. I had loved to write there just for the fact of that.

I smiled and clutched Percy's hand as tight as he clutched mine in return. Both of us laughed as we twirled around, holding each others bodies close. As they hugged each other, standing, he backed us onto a tree trunk without realizing. As he did so, the tree shook and both of us were showered with soft, pink petals. It was hilarious how our hair was covered in flowers, and Percy playfully shook his hair free of the petals, almost all of them landing in my face.

But even as I laughed and shook them out of my face, I found the moment had arrived which both of us had been fated to share.

Our eyes met, as if for the first time, and both of us trembled with nerves. His body was pressed close to mine, I couldn't help but hold it there. I hugged him closer, maintaining eye contact as their fingers once again became intertwined. Our nerves danced with electricity as the touch had me gasping slightly and my heart nearly ready to burst.

Time seemed to slow down.

As his lips trembled forwards, he tried to find Jonathan's, and inched himself forwards. I licked my lips nervously, and my tongue lightly brushed against Percy's soft lips, that were slightly parted. He didn't laugh, but we simply both smiled, and his hold on my hands grew more desperate, and loving when we both managed to inch ourselves towards each other. I clenched my eyes shut, and held back the tears of joy, and unimaginable amounts of love when our lips finally connected.

That had been the happiest day of my life.

I looked up slowly away from trees and back towards the Professor in his chair next to me. His gaze is on me as we're walking along, just like the girl Jean keeps sending glances my way. I just pull the black jacket tighter around me, making sure the sleeves are full down and the hood of the piece of clothing is as far up and over my head as it will allow. I had asked for one more thing off them which they had given me but had been curious as to why I had. Now though, the black mask rested across my eyes and the majority of my face. Two large points curved down either side of my face leaving the only thing to see would be my mouth. The jeans were tight and black with some trainers but I just tried to make sure I was as covered up as possible.

The Professor kept talking to me, occasionally looking over to me when my mind trailed off and I would go into a day dream that kept hauling me back into a nightmare. Both Jean and the Professor would say my name gently as we walked along the grounds and I would just apologise quietly, holding onto my sides as my arms crossed over my chest, holding on tightly to myself.

"Here you will have safety, security." He continued, offering me a kind an patient smile as I pulled self consciously on my gloves a little more. "No one here will judge you." He confided, still offering that kind smile while I just looked at the ground and listened to the sound of the gravel crunching beneath my feet.  
"B-But I hurt people... You can't come near me. I will just end up messing you up too." I whispered.

As we walked along the path, I paused a couple of times, watching as even before I was close by, some of the other kids grimaced violently and paused, looking around as though someone had just suddenly screamed down their ears and startled them. But every time that I saw one or two of the students around here do that, their eyes always ended up looking at me, widening then staring at me as though they didn't know what to do, run or come over to me, but every time they eventually ended up rubbing their heads and whispering that they had to go as I came by.

Eventually I couldn't keep the frown off my face any longer, I looked at them and then glared back down at the floor. A long time ago I would have simply taken to the shadows and stayed quiet. I would have turned my back on them without a question or thought.

But I was a different person now.

I slowly looked over to the Professor, the corner of my eyes burning crimson as I caught it in the reflection of a nearby window behind the cover of the mask. I couldn't keep my gaze there though, still though the beauty of my body and image disgusted me. I couldn't handle seeing the body of someone else when I should have been seeing my own, the real me.

"A lot of our students here come in the very early stages of their control. For some of our telepathic students... it's quite difficult." The Professor paused for a moment, lacing his fingers. "And your mind Pegasus." The Professor thought for a moment on how to phrase whatever it was that he was thinking. He seemed to be caught between certain thoughts, but his eyes kept glancing back at me. "Your pain is very loud." He decided finally. "The infliction of pain that was put upon you, it is still very raw, and to those students who have trouble trying to control their gifts... they can't help but hear your mind."

I curled my hands into fists slowly, my eyes blazing as I glared at him. "What, you want me to apologise for being tortured! For remembering that on a daily basis a guy would come in and see how just how much he could violate me, in all the sick ways that he could imagine before I would cry and break down?"

Jean took a step back slightly and the Professor looked up at me quickly. "Please, no! Of course not! No one blames you Pegasus, it just means that maybe it might benefit you to talk to someone." He said softly, his voice gentle, trying to make sure that I understood that he was on my side and he wasn't against me. "I cannot begin to understand just exactly how much you have gone through." The Professor reached out and held his hand out above my arm. "Please, take a seat." He glanced over quickly at Jean who kept glancing over to me and biting her lip slightly. "Jean, why don't you go and check on the others."  
"S-Sure Professor." She sent me a smile quickly though I could see the pity burning in her eyes. "Me and Scott will come and check on you later okay?"

I made an sound under my breath and took a seat on the bench under a cherry blossom tree. I barely looked up as some of the blossom blew free of the tree and landed neatly in both my palm and on my hood. I only held close those that had landed on my fingers and closed my eyes for a minute, trying with all my might to crush out my thoughts, to try and block out everything that was trying to surface.

But I only felt a hand come to rest on top of my shoulder, I almost flinched off the bench entirely and looked up to see the Professor's sympathetic face. "This is a new chance for you Pegasus."  
"You think that I'm safe here?" I asked rather coldly, but not entirely caring at this point about how I came across. I was tired. Very tired. I wanted to just close my eyes and forget all of this. I wanted what I could no longer have.

I looked up slowly and connected gazes with the professor. "You think that they won't come here for me?"  
"I feel a lot of remorse for the person who comes to my school looking for trouble." He smiled slyly at me, his eyes sparkling with amusement.  
"Yeah, after all." I ran my fingers over the gloves and the material that they are made of. "You only have to put me in front of them now and they are as good as dead. Right?" I asked softly, my voice in it's unnatural beauty purred so amazingly that even I listened intently to the words that were escaping me.  
"The first thing that you will learn here is to control your... mutation." He made sure still to use that word as I glowered at the floor. "Yours is certainly of one that is dangerous, so we want to make sure that you have complete control-"  
"Control?" I whispered, staring at him in disbelief. "Control?! Do you think that if I could or if there was any form or way to control this bastard curse, that I wouldn't have already done it for myself!" I snarled at him.  
"Then we shall look at ways for you to learn to live with it." He said, not even reacting to my flare of anger. "Yours is not the first case of this situation, yes it's symptoms may be the first mutation style we have seen like this, but we will find a way to help you. You have my word." He promised me. "You-"  
"PEGASUS!" A voice screamed nearby.

I barely had time to look up before a pair of arms slammed down around me and locked on tightly to my shoulders. I tried to flinch away but the arms remained rock solid around me as a head was pushed into my chest. I tilted my head back immediately, careful not to let any of my skin catch this shape which had slammed into me. I felt the sob immediately break out against my chest and stared down with disbelief at the spiky unkempt freshly washed brown hair of the boy who had slammed himself into my chest as though he wasn't risking a slow and prolonged, agonising death by being so close to me.

The Professor smiled a little sadly over at me, obviously recognising in that moment my fear. But at the same time of my fear, and my revulsion of being touched, something flickered inside me, like a shine of warmth which my mind seemed to refuse to accept. _He's not Kurt. He's not one of the guards. It's not him. It's not him._ I cried in my thoughts over and over.

Slowly the boy raised his gaze and stared up at me with wide caramel soft eyes. His gaze rested on me with shinning wide tear filled orbs. "I couldn't find Raven and I suspected the worst! I looked around everywhere! I asked everyone! I looked everywhere! I was so worried! I thought that maybe they had killed you as well, or you hadn't made it out!"  
"Jamie?" I ask quietly, staring at the boy, the only life link and person I had who I shared the open hell of that facility with. I reach out my hand slowly and push him back slightly, keeping my palm against his chest and turning my face away.  
"I-I'm sorry." He blinks, backing up slightly to take a seat on the bench next to me and crossing his legs as he stared at me. He must have felt my unease at being touched-  
"Y-Yeah... Please, forgive me." He pleaded quietly. "I just- I didn't think that- I thought that- but then I heard your thoughts, I heard them-"  
"Yeah, apparently I'm quite loud." I muttered quietly, glancing out the corner of my eyes towards the Professor who smiled with a little amusement at me.  
"James here has been nearly turning the entire place upside down in his search for you." The Professor smiled as though he could see something that I couldn't. "He's another case of training that will start soon-"  
"Training?" I froze and looked between them both, studying Jamie for a bit longer as I looked at the state he was in... probably how I felt. The saying 'you look how I feel', could never have been more appropriate than right now. "What the hell do you mean training?"  
"Pegasus." James said with the gentle note that had always held me back from doing something in our social time at the facility. His gaze looked at me with the same gaze that was unfair for him to have. I looked away slowly and tried not to turn my gaze back to him, but as he called my name again, I couldn't help myself but look back into those orbs.

This didn't go unnoticed by the Professor it seemed.

Jamie smiled at me his small smile that he always did as he seemed to be hearing my resignation and my thoughts that he knew I couldn't help but listen to him. Those caramel eyes and peachy pale skin drew my gaze back as I bit my lip with a sigh. "It's a new chance Pegasus, he meant what he said. They're not going to hurt us, they just want to help." James reached out and held his hand over the space of my shoulder, his fingers nearly touching the material of the jacket. "I'm just so glad they got you... But Pegasus-" But he was cut off as the Professor cleared his throat. "Oh... yes. Yes you're right."  
"I may not be telepathic but I'm not stupid." I growled at both of them. "I killed the officer." I whispered, looking at Jamie, trying not to think of how I wanted to finish that sentence.  
"Pegasus, this is a new start for us." He reached out his hand slowly and rested it gently on the hood, careful not to touch any of my exposed skin on my face. Why was he acting like this? He was being careful yes, but how could he be so calm! How could he be so close to me and not be running!? "The Professor wants to train us, to make us strong so that we can go out there and help other mutants. Mutants like us who were mistreated." Jamie smiled a little weakly at me. His face was sunken, he was dangerously thin, he needed some food and some urgent care, that was obvious. "He's going to make sure that we're safe now, right Professor? He's going to teach us how to make sure our mutations don't control us." Jamie reached out his hand slowly and held it for me.  
"It's all up to you now." The Professor said gently, his strong and dark brown eyes locked onto me. "I cannot force you to stay here."

I slowly looked back over at Jamie and pulled my knees onto the bench wrapping my arms around them. So many things were still running like mad through my mind in that minute.

"Pegasus."

I looked up back into James' eyes, watching the boy send me a friendly smile, the boy's hand still held out for me. "You're not in this alone Pegasus. Not any more. I promise."

For a moment or two I thought. Should I give this a chance?

What did I have otherwise? I had no home to go to. I had no family any more who would take me back. If my mother found out what I was, she would turn her back on me, and I wasn't talking about being a mutant.

"So... when does class begin." I asked quietly, looking over to the Professor who couldn't help but beam at me.


End file.
